Cabaret
by MariSeverus
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el prestigioso dueño de un cabaret. Él reune a todas esas almas perdidas, que necesitan un ángel. Ella llegará hasta su presencia. Pero será la mejor bailarina que jamás ha conocido. Por que ese no es un cabaret cualquiera. Es más que eso.
1. Chapter 1

Nada es de mari, solo la idea.

**

* * *

**

Almas perdidas

Caminaba sin rumbo. Lo último que había escuchado de su padre y de su madre, un horrendo: "Vete". Un sin fin de imágenes, como flashes, creciendo en su cabeza. Pasando tan rápido como los autos de aquella noche. Sintiéndose tan adolorida, como si hubiese recibido un disparo en su hombro. En su corazón.

Pero caminaba, aún en sus malos pasos, caminaba. Iba sin rumbo, con un pesado bolso al hombro. Había recogido todas sus cosas y ninguna de sus amigas, quería darle asilo. Ellas no eran amigas, ellas solo eran compañeras. Pasantes nada más.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algún motel. Los hombres miraban sus caras botas de piel sintética. Su falda y su corta camiseta. Bien, no tenía más nada que ponerse. Estaba en las últimas, desde que sus padres habían tomado esa decisión.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué...? Simplemente prefería no pensar en eso. Simplemente prefería continuar caminando hasta ya no tener pies que desgastar. Era lo mejor, lo que estaba por venir. ¿Quién iba a querer a una muchachita? A no ser que se acostara con esa dichosa persona. Pero a todas estas, ella no era una regalada.

El piso frío, sirvió de soporte por un momento. Estaba cansada de tanto caminar y no estaba segura de poder continuar. Pero ella debía lograrlo, ella debía intentar alejarse de toda esa ciudad. De todos esos esqueletos de concreto que la lastimaban, que le habían dado el hombro y luego, la espalda.

Estaba adolorida, simplemente. Adolorida y confundida.

Continuó pues, luego de un corto descanso. Por malas calles, entre malas miradas y malso pensamientos para con su persona. Entre el miedo que se podía respirar en el ambiente, ella continuó su camino. ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

Las mareantes luces de colores, los aromas a drogas y a alcohol. Estaba en un mal camino que podía conducirle a la muerte, en vez de a la redención. Apretó su mochila contra ella y continuó su camino. Cruzando calles, escuchando siseos y silbidos de hombres callejeros. Estaba nerviosa, su pulso le temblaba.

Y no sabía a donde ir. Un motel era lo que necesitaba. Luego resolvería su vida y podría tomar decisiones al respecto. Pero en ese momento, solo quería ocultarse del peligro y de las malas vibras que estaban a su alrededor.

- Hey, pequeña- gritó un hombre- hey, ven aquí.

Caminó con más prisa, pero el hombre le alcanzaba. Intentó perderlo, pero él conocía toda esa jungla que ella transitaba por primera vez. La alcanzó al poco tiempo y tenía una navaja entre sus manos. Ella tembló de miedo.

- ¿Qué te parece si abres ese bolso y me muestras? O mejor...Abres la blusa y me muestras.

- Déjeme en paz- dijo ella, con una voz temerosa. El hombre sonrió suavemente y sus dientes desiguales, brillaron bajo la luz de un farol.

- ¿Dejarte en paz? Niña...¿No has visto lo hermosa que eres? Ningún tonto te dejará en paz, más abajo. Yo seré amable, lo prometo.

Tomó su bolso y se lo arrojó. Lo golpeó y decidió correr. La alacanzaría, lo sabía, pero mejor era dejar de soñar e irse. El hombre inspiró, limpiándose el labio sangrante y decidió perseguirla. Ella estaba exhausta, no podría salvarse.

Y no lo haría. Su maldad le llevó a resbalarse. Sus botas caras, ahora le costaban cada gota de sangre. Estaba perdida. ¿Para qué esperanzarse?

- Bien muñeca, llegó tu hora. ¿No estás feliz? No a todas les hago esto fácil.

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!

- Nadie va a venir a rescatarte. Lo sé, puesto que nadie nos ha rescatado a nosotros.

La chica estaba en problemas. No iba a poder salvarse, lo mejor era resignarse y simplemente quedarse allí. Darle lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos. Con unn suspiro nervioso, sintió como dos manos se dirigían a su camiseta, para rasgarla, para destrozar su falda. las medias ya eran historia. La violaría.

Lo sabía. Era su culpa.

- Ella te ha dicho que la dejes- escuchó una voz suave y el hombre, alzó la cabeza. Había alguien detrás de él- y será mejor que la dejes o voy a matarte.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Debo las contestas de rews. Sorry, enferma T_T

* * *

Angel de cemento

El hombre soltó el brazo de ella, que intentaba retener de su defensa. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su visitante y lo analizó. Rubio y alto, el cabello arreglado y un traje que parecía costoso. Se preguntó qué hacía en un lugar como ese. Quizá lo iban a desvestir, más abajo. Sus ojos grises, amenazaban con cortarlo. Literalmente, claro.

- ¿Y quién te crees tú, niño lindo?- le preguntó- ¿Acaso eres algo de esta nena?

- Si fueses un hombre de verdad, no te atreverías a hablar así de ella, en ningún momento. Anda, levántate- le dijo, mirándola.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te vas a levantar de allí.

- Y si tú sabes lo que te conviene, la dejarás en paz o te moleré a golpes, hasta que no recuerdes quién rayos eres.

- Quiero verte intentarlo.

La joven se paró a tiempo, antes de que la pelea comenzara. Por una razón que no supo descifrar, el "ángel" que había llegado hasta ella, no tenía miedo ni parecía nervioso. Ella comenzaba a pensar, que quizá había caído del cielo. Tonterías que se le ocurría a las personas que estaban en peligro de muerte.

La golpiza inició. El joven salvador, recibió un puñetazo en la cara y la nariz comenzó a sangrarle. Se llevó una mano a la misma y miró la sangre, con rabia. Sorprendentemente el joven se abalanzó con mucha tenacidad. ¡Sí que era ágil! Y bastante joven, como para...¿Qué sabía ella? Retrocedió, nerviosa, mientras peleaban.

La pelea terminó, cuando él lo dejó en el suelo. Miró al acosador con una sonrisa y le dio levemente, con el pie, en el estómago. Caminó en dirección a ella. ¿Iba a salvarla o simplemente a comportarse como otro acosador?

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y ella, tembló, asintiendo ligeramente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Se lo decía? Pues hasta los momentos, no tenía intenciones de lastimarla. Bueno, podría empezar con una charla muy amable y luego...

- Herm...Hermione Granger.

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es, andar sola por estas calles de Londres a estas horas?

- No tengo a donde ir...- respondió ella, con el rostro sucio y desaliñada completamente. Eso se podía notar a simple vista.

Meditó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ese extraño? ¿Pedirle que fuera con ella? Claro, como si eso pasara todos los días. El joven se arregló el desordenado cabello y la cmisa, ya manchada con su sangre, proveniente de su nariz.

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- le dijo y la miró con cierto aire de superioridad- Acompáñame. Sé de un lugar, al que podemos ir. A no ser que quieras permanecer aquí. En dado caso..

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Estaba loco, si pretendía que ella se quedaría allí parada como si nada. De todas formas, él era un extraño y ciertamente, le ponía algo nerviosa. miró a su alrededor, cuando recordó que ya no tenía nada.

- Mis cosas.

- No las vas a necesitar, al lugar al que vamos. Realmente, no vas a necesitar nada.

No sabía de qué hablaba, pero simplemente decidió que por ahora, era lo único que podía hacer. Luego vería donde se quedaba. Por ahora, lo mejor era seguirlo. ¿Qué le podría hacer? Volvió a pensar en el hombre que estaba en el suelo, lamentándose de los golpes. Bueno, de ser así, ya le habría hecho algo.

¿O esperaba un lugar más privado?

- ¿Por qué me ves como si fuera a golpearte o algo por el estilo?- le preguntó él y Hermione, no supo que decir.

- Solamente...Tengo miedo.

- Vámonos ya- le dijo- mi auto está por allí- señaló una espcie de convertible. ¿De dónde sacaba tanto dinero?

- ¿Por qué si tienes un auto caro, estás aquí? ¿No podrían robártelo?

- Deberías agradecer, que estoy aquí y no hacer preguntas necias. Vamos.

Hermione no dijo nada y se montó en el auto, junto a él. Por la apariencia que llevaba, no solía frecuentar esos lugares. Quizá era ella, pero eran cosas del destino, que lo hiciera cuando ella lo necesitara más. Curiosa epifanía.

- Y dime. ¿Qué haces sola? ¿De dónde te has ido?

- Mis padres me han echado, por algo que no fue mi culpa. Creyeron algo que no es la realidad y me han hechado.

- Qué habrás hecho- dijo, doblando en una esquina muy iluminada. Hermione miró el camino concuriosidad. Bueno, al menos se alejaban de esos hombres y mujeres, problemáticos.

- Nada. Creyeron que yo estaba embarazada, que yo me acostaba con mi novio. Mi padre es muy estricto en eso y me echó de la casa. Dijo que no quería regaladas.

- ¿Lo hiciste?

- ¡No! Los preservativos, ni siquiera eran míos. Él pretendía usarlos, pero yo no...

Draco inspiró con un suspiro lento y continuó el camino. Por supuesto, ese era el motivo más tonto, para echar a alguien. Pronto se arrepentirían y se sentirían terribles. Querrían encontrarla, pero ella ya se habría ido muy lejos.

- Bien, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino- dijo él, al cabo de un rato. Como no obtuvo respuesta, ladeó la cabeza para mirar.

_Ya estaba dormida_.

Pues no tardó en llegar hasta el lugar indicado. Se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta, para despertar a Hermione. Lo intentó de todas las formas posibles, pero ella no atendió a su llamado. Con un quejido y una inspiración honda, la levantó entre sus brazos. Esa mujer o joven, no pesaba casi nada para él. Deprimente.

- Vas a necesitar mayor cuidado.

Al entrar, muchas mujeres salieron a recibirlo. Él simplemente pasó entre ellas, sosteniendo el cansado cuerpo de Hermione. Ellas lo miraron, mientras él lo tendía en un sofá cama. La contempló y luego miró a las demás mujeres, que estaban allí congregadas, mirándola.

- Necesita descansar. Vigílenla y avísenme cuando despierte.

- Sí señor Draco- dijo una de ellas y él, apartó unas gruesas cortinas, coloridas. Bueno, le iba a costar explicarle dónde estaba, pero era lo mejor. Por ahora, ella iba a estar segura. Y él, iba a cobrarle el favor. Era hermosa y seguramente le podía servir para algo. Por que no se peleaba gratis con los maleantes. No siempre. No esa vez, en realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Isthar: ¡Hola, hace añales que no se te ve jeje! Bueno, yo ando bien aunque un poco estresada con el ventilador de mi pc que parece dejará de servir y debo corregir ese detalle. Espero que estés bien y qué bueno que los fics te gustan, aunque sean muchos. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos y cariños. Se te quiere mucho =).

Sailor mercuri o neptune: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí también. Espero que este capítulo te guste y el resto del fic. También espero, que no te decepciones. Te mando besos y cariños. Suerte y te cuidas. Espero andes bien ^^.

* * *

Despertar

No tuvo mensajes de ella, sino luego de unas horas. Una de las mujeres que la cuidaba, la contempló, mientras ella trataba de ponerse en pie. Estaba exhausta, agotada de tanto trajinar. Con una sonrisa, la miro y Hermione, tembló de miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había mujeres semi desnudas, con peinados estrafalarios y brillante escarcha? ¿A dónde rayos había ido a parar?

- Bienvenida al mundo, chica- le dijo y ella, retrocedió- Descuida, yo no voy a hacerte daño. Estás en el paraiso. O algo similar.

- ¿Dónde...Estoy?

- ¿Ya despertó?- preguntó Draco, mientras una de las chicas le había comunicado que ya estaba despierta. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia ella y la mujer que la miraba.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó y Hermione, dudó en asentir. Antes de que pudiera preguntar dónde estaba parada, Draco respondió esa pregunta por ella.- Estás en mi club nocturno. En mi Cabaret. El lugar más seguro, por ahora, que puedes encontrar.

- ¿El qué...? ¿Un Cabaret?

- Sí. Hacemos shows temáticos, para hombres- dijo la que estaba a su lado. Ella lo creyó extraño e incluso, inmoral. La mujer, miró su expresión y sonrió con suavidad.

- No es tanto como parece, nuestro querido Draco, nos protege de todo cliente que quiera propasarse o incluso, evita que quieran acostarse con nosotras. Solamente bailamos. Que querramos salir con un cliente, luego, ya sería otro detalle.

- Que no se hace en mi local- mencionó Draco y Hermione, pudo oír la algarabía que había afuera.

- Esta noche haremos un show. Si quieres quedarte a mirar, estás invitada- dijo una de las mujeres. Draco asintió.

- Parvati, acompáñala un rato y muéstrale el local. La única condición que tengo para tu estadía, es que trabajes para mí.

- ¿Trabajar? Pero si yo no tengo experiencia.

- Eso no es ningún inconveniente. No, algo que el señor Draco te puede enseñar- dijo Parvati, la joven de largos cabellos negros y de rostro grueso- simplemente ponte cómoda y míranos trabajar. Te aseguramos un espectáculo.

Hermione no dijo nada y las mujeres, ya ligeras de ropa, se encaminaron hacia la tarima que estaba frente a ella, tras las cortinas y algunas mesas. Los hombres miraban con atención, mientras Draco se quedaba en la barra, para mirar otro trabajo, bien hecho.

- Vamos a presentarles, a las únicas damas del oeste, que provoca mirar. A las vaqueras Cabaret.

Ella se sorprendió, al ver el espectáculo. No era solo bailar. Llevaba una coreografía completa. Llevaba disfraces y canciones. Era más que solo ofecérsele al público, como una oferta barata. Contempló a las mujeres, que jugaba con sillas y mesas. Con postes de strippers. Parecía ser un show de muchos años de aparición.

De mucho tiempo de práctica.

- Nuestras hermosas chicas, son ángeles. Solo ellas le dicen a uno qué hacer y obedecemos gustosos y sin quejarnos.

Suspiró, cuando observó el resto del show. Brincar lacivamente sobre los hombres o incluso, proponerse de forma ligeramente indecente. Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba de un club nocturno? Al finalizar el espectáculo, todas corrieron tras la cortina y se detuvieron, para descansar. Parvati se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? Bueno, hemos hecho mejores espectáculos, pero en una noche como esta a casa llena, cualquier cosa es válida.

- Lo hicieron bien, muchachas- dijo Draco, entrando en aquel lugar. Hermione se preguntó si no les daba vergüenza que las miraran, sin ropa. Las chicas agradecieron por los comentarios de su jefe- les avisaré si desean privados.

- ¿Privados?

- Quizá sea la parte más engorrosa de todo esto- confesó otra chica- pero es donde recibimos el dinero. El señor Draco los cuenta y es generoso con nuestra paga. Por supuesto, a veces el cliente suele dar más, si le encantamos.

- ¿Y si no?

- Igual pagan. Draco no es tan tonto, como para no cobrar por un baile. Así no le haya gustado al cliente.

- Entonces...Nos ofrecemos y nos pagan por eso.

- No nos ofrecemos, simplemente les dejamos mirar y tocar. Pero más allá de eso, no ocurre nada. Nada que nosotras no querramos. Draco ya ha echado a los golpes a muchos clientes, por que nos han hecho daño.

- Las protege.

- Como nadie más lo hace. Y somos felices. Consigue casas para nosotras, consigue todo lo que queramos, siempre y cuando lo hagamos feliz a él.

- Entiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cabaret

Hermione miró a las jóvenes, que no se acomplejaban ante las miradas. Mientras intentaba comprender la situación, Draco regresó a aquel enorme camerino, lleno de mujeres.

- Padma, quieren una sesión contigo. Les doy veinte minutos. Hoy tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Sí, señor Draco- sonrió la joven. Sostuvo su mano y la ayudó a llegar hasta la salida. Miró a Hermione, con mucho detalle.

- No vayas a moverte de aquí. Hay algo que quiero saber de ti.

Ella asintió en silencio, dejando sus manos sobre su regazo. Estaba tensa, ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer, metida dentro de un cabaret? Si su padre creía que era una regalada, una mujer de mala vida, entonces no debía enterarse de eso. Continuó allí, mientras las chicas hablaban de cualquier cosa y contaban el dinero que ya Draco les había pagado, por el espectáculo.

- Lavander Brown, hará una fiesta de cumpleaños- le confesó Parvati- Es una compañera de trabajo. Draco le dio el día libre, a regañadientes. Podrías venir con nosotras y te quedarías en su casa.

- En realidad, no quisiera incomodar. Seguramente ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco espacio...

- No, su casa tiene el espacio suficiente para ti. Nos quedaremos esta noche y beberemos un poco, aparte de comer. ¿Qué dices? Quizá podamos integrarte un poco.

- ¿Integrarme?

- Bueno. Para quedarte, tienes que trabajar para Draco o si no, él te sacará de aquí.

- ¿Y si yo no sé como?

- Él te enseñará.

- ¿Enseñarme?

- Sí. Él enseña todo lo que hacemos. ¿O quién crees que hace todo lo que nosotras representamos?

- ¿Él?

- Exacto.

Hermione no dijo nada, mientras Padma regresaba con el efectivo. Draco entró en el camerino y las miró a todas. Hermione titubeó si quedarse allí o si salir de aquel lugar.

- Han hecho un buen trabajo y ya pueden irse a donde sea, que vayan- les confesó y ellas sonrieron, despidiéndose de él.

- Te esperaremos afuera.

- Necesitamos hablar- dijo Draco y Hermione, volvió a temblar- si te vas a quedar, hay ciertas reglas que debes acatar.

- Como, trabajar aquí.

- Exacto. Sobretodo eso. Necesito buenas chicas, que atraigan a más clientes. A más de los frecuentes.

- Pero yo no sé bailar.

- Ellas te enseñarán, estoy seguro de eso- dijo y miró a su alrededor- tu salario será idéntico al de ellas y tendrás un apartamento en iguales condiciones. Además, de protegerte.

Ella no dijo nada y lo contempló con mucho detalle. Draco inspiró y se introdujo la mano en uno de los bolsillos. Por una razón que ella no pudo comprender, sintió que sacaría algo peligroso. Pero no fue así. Era dinero y lo colocó en sus manos. Hermione suspiró, al mirar aquello.

- Úsalo para tus gastos, ya que no tienes nada. No cobraré el préstamo que te estoy haciendo, por las condiciones en las que te encontré. Compra algo. No lo sé, ropa, maquillaje, lo que sea que necesites. Y luego, ven a hacer negocios conmigo. Es tú decisión. Si te vas o te quedas. Te recomiendo lo segundo.

Hermione asintió en silencio, mirando el dinero que acababa de recibir. Al salir, las chicas seguían esperándola con una sonrisa. Padma y Parvati, colocaron sus brazos, alrededor de los hombros de la tímida Hermione y caminaron hacia una parada de taxis. Al poco tiempo, abordaron uno de ellos y estaban muy ansiosas por la fiesta.

Ella miró el vecindario. Pese a que era clase media baja, las personas parecían tener calidéz. Sin embargo, no se salvaban, aquellos perdidos. Aquellos que pudieron herirla, como él aclaraba. Extrañamente, él estaba en esa calle, cuando todo pasó. ¿Es que tenía un radar o algo?

- El señor Draco, siempre busca nuevas chicas a las que pueda ayudar. Qué bueno que te encontró a ti.

- Es cierto- dijo Padma, a lo que Parvati comentaba. Con una sonrisa suave, miró a las demás chicas- las presentaré. Ella es Luna lovegood. Ella, es Ginny Weasley y la agasajada, es Lavander Brown.

- ¿Está muy lejos?

- No, creo que ya llegamos.

Con mucha felicidad, las chicas se bajaron del taxi y caminaron hacia el edificio, donde estaba aquel apartamento al que iban. Hermione tembló, imaginándose el tipo de vida que debían llevar. Seguramente había un hombre, metido en aquella habitación o quizá, esperaban a una caravana de hombres desnudos. Bueno ella no sabía si eso era posible.

- ¡Bienvenidas!- sonrió Lavander.

- ¡Hola Lav Lav!- dijo Parvati, con un beso en la mejilla- traemos a una nueva amiga, espero que no te importe.

- Bueno, ya tendremos el tiempo para conocernos- suspiró la joven, apartándose de la puerta- Pasen de una buena vez, arpías, que tenemos una fiesta por delante y no va a empezar sola.


	5. Chapter 5

Aprendiendo

La fiesta parecía ser muy entretenida. Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá, solitaria y sin mayor cosa que hacer, que mirar a las demás, mientras charlaban y se divertían. La bebida no faltaba y tampoco, el usar cortas pijamas. Con una sonrisa ancha, Lavander les mostraba el regalo que su novio, le había dado. Se llamaba Comarc y venía a verla, casi todos los días.

- ¿No les parece precioso?- dijo, colocándose el fino collar, sobre el cuello y mostrándoselo a todas- Se verá hermoso en mí, cuando salga a bailar.

- Ya sabes lo que piensa Draco. No es buena idea, salir con eso. Él quiere protegernos y no quiere, que nos lastimen.

- Lo sé, pero ¡Me encanta! Y tengo que lucirlo. ¿O no?

- Sí, tienes. Pero no en el cabaret y...- Luna Lovegood, ladeaba la cabeza hacia Hermione, que estaba sentada en un rincón- ¡Ven querida, que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho!

- No bebo.

- ¡Eso no es impedimento! Acá no harás nada, que no quieras. Excepto hablarnos de ti. Lo siento, pero Ginny tiene un apetito muy grande, por los chismes. Anda, vamos, cuéntanos de ti.

Todas la miraron con atención, mientras Hermione titubeaba. Mientras esperaban, ella se acomodó en el sofá y se preguntó, qué detalles debía obviar de su vida. ¿Que era una perfecta estudiante? ¿Que no tenía más vida que eso y que era una niña de papá? No sabía por donde empezar, en sus defectos. Luna se sentó a su lado y la apremió a confesar algo. A juicio de Hermione, Luna era la más estrafalaria.

- Bueno...Me llamo Hermione Granger y tengo veintidós años de edad...

- Cariño, eres una niña- dijo Ginny con un suspiro- continúa.

- Vivía en Londres, pero tuve un altercado con mis padres y debí, irme de mi hogar. Mi padre no quería volver a verme, así que simplemente me echó de mi casa.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Mione?- dijo Padma y las demás, asintieron en silencio.

- Mi padre me cree una regalada, una perdida. Por eso me echó de mi casa.

- Bienvenida a nuestro mundo. ¿Sabías que no hemos sido tratadas de ninguna enfermedad venérea? No somos lo que nos fichan.

- Ciertamente- comentó Lavander, apartando el cigarro de sus labios- la verdad es, que la sociedad juzga por su condición. Juzga para encontrar puntos que tiene su vida y que no quieren entender. Es mejor burlarse del otro, que de uno mismo.

Hermione no dijo nada y las chicas la contemplaron en silencio. Mientras esperaban por otra confesión, Luna le entregó un vaso con agua. Hermione agradeció con una vocecilla, el poder pasar ese trago amargo, de su garganta.

- Estudiaba. En realidad...Creo que soy muy buena en eso.

- Eso es perfecto. Ginny está por sacar su licenciatura en contaduría. Creo que luego, iremos a su fiesta de graduación. Puedes venir si quieres. No te haremos beber.

- Y terminé en esa calle, de dónde el señor Draco, me rescató.

- Sí, oímos tu historia. Pero al menos estás sana y salva, con nosotras. Al menos todo está bien.

Hermione no dijo nada más y creyó, que las lágrimas se saldrían, al mínimo recuerdo que tuviese, acerca de esa penosa situación. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que fue interrumpido por Lavander Brown y sus pensamientos. El humo de su cigarrillo, hizo formas circulares, en el aire.

- ¿Y piensas trabajar con nosotras?- preguntó y Hermione no supo qué contestar- Draco te dejará quedar, siempre y cuando le des capital, para mantenerte. Y no es tan difícil, satisfacerlo.

- Pues...No lo sé. No estoy segura. No sé nada de eso. No sé bailar y...

- ¡Claro que sí!- dijo Ginny, tomando su vaso de agua y levantándola. Hermione la miró con nerviosismo.

Y aumentó su miedo, cuando la joven le desabrochaba la camisa, con una expresión de diversión. Sus amigas sonrieron, pero ella no. Ginny continuó deshaciendo los botones, mientras bailaba.

- ¡Muéstranos qué hay bajo toda esta tela!

No pudo evitarlo, ya le habían quitado la camisa y el sujetador, de forma violenta. Las chicas, miraron sus bien formados pero no exagerados, pechos. Ginny sonrió, como si mirara su obra de arte.

- Eso bastará y sobrará, tienes un cuerpo estupendo. No me extraña que muchos chicos...

- ¡No soy una cualquiera!- chilló y las chicas, la miraron con sorpresa.

- Y nosotras tampoco, lo puedes creer. En fin, veamos como te mueves. ¿Por qué no finges que soy un hombre? Un hombre que te encanta.

Hermione dudó, pero las chicas insistieron. Ella nunca había hecho cosa semejante. Ginny se sentó, indicándole que se subiera en sus piernas. Hermione negó con la cabeza e inspiró con fuerza.

- Vamos...El señor Draco te va a enseñar de esta misma forma. ¿Quieres que te enseñemos nosotras, o él?

La miró con recelo, mientras ella esperaba. Luna se levantó de su asiento y se llevó las manos al cabello, bailando de forma sugestiva. Las demás rieron, mientras ella se acercaba a Ginny y jugueteaba con su conquista.

- Tienes que hacerle ver al cliente que puedes ser accesible, pero que no debe propasarse. Que estás interesado. No dejes de sonreír ni de mirarlo a los ojos. No sé por qué, pero eso les encanta- le dijo, moviendo sus brazos. Sosteniendo los de Hermione, para enseñarle. Terminaba Hermione, sobre las piernas de Ginny.

La joven la abrazó con una sonrisa, la acarició y Hermione tembló. Las muchachas continuaron sonriendo.

- Imagina que un cliente te abraza, quiere algo más contigo. ¿Cómo te safarías, sin llamar a Draco y sin pegarle? Recuerda que no debemos inquietarlo o no volverá

Ginny continuó abrazándola, de forma posesiva. Hermione intentaba soltarse, pero no podía lograrlo.

- No, así parece que le temes. La mejor forma es o besar su cuello o mordisquear su lóbulo de la oreja. Eso los relaja y en cuanto te puedas parar, dices algo inteligente "Upss...Se acabó el tiempo" y te vas corriendo de forma elegante. Draco nos enseñó esa técnica. Al principio nos costaba separarnos de él y no precisamente, por que lo amáramos.

Las chicas rieron, mientras Hermione las contemplaba. Ginny se separó de ella y la miró también.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer contigo. Un cambio de look. Tienes un cuerpo estupendo. Te falta motivación. Sentirte bella.


	6. Chapter 6

El jefe

Hermione terminó durmiendo, en uno de los sofás, junto a las demás chicas. Intentaba concentrarse en dormir, pero siquiera podía pensar en una forma de escabullirse de todo eso.

No se trataba de que no fuera agradecida, simplemente que no era de ese tipo de personas. No las estaba fichando, pero no quería bailar en ese cabaret. Mientras pensaba, consiguió darle tanta vuelta al asunto, que simplemente se quedó dormida. Al final, solo pensó en sincerarse.

El amanecer, llegó con resacas para todas, excepto para Hermione. Ella ya estaba despierta y en la cocina. Tenía un poco de hambre y ciertamente, había tenido que revisar la casa. Mientras apenada, revisaba, había decidido prepararles el desayuno a las demás.

No era suficiente, pero seguramente podrían repartirse. El olor a tocino y huevos, despertó a algunas, que se sentaron junto a ella, en la mesa. Ginny sostenía una lata de cerveza helada y pensaba abrirla, pero Hermione negó lentamente.

- No es bueno...

- Es solo cerveza.

- De todas formas. Ten- le dijo, colocándole un vaso con agua- es más sano.

Ginny no dijo nada y asintió en silencio. Al poco tiempo, todas entraban en la cocina. Algunas en ropa interior, otras prácticamente, sin nada. Hermione inspiró, caminando hacia el salón y recogiendo sus cosas. Hora de irse.

- Hermione...Anoche Draco, llamó justo después de que te dormiste. Dice que quiere verte, temprano. Te acompañamos.

- ¿A mí? ¿Y para qué?

- Pues, me imagino que por negocios. Será mejor que vayamos- dijo y Luna asintió, levantándose de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde puse mi sujetador?- preguntó la chica y Hermione, se sintió tensa. ¿Siempre eran así?

Al salir del apartamento, Hermione se preguntó si Draco quería insistir en que trabajara con él. Con una inspiración nerviosa, se dijo que la mejor forma de salir del asunto, era enfrentándolo. Con una sonrisa, Ginny le pidió al taxista que se detuviera. Ya las conocía, cliente del local en el que trabajaban. No les cobró el viaje y simplemente, terminaron en el establecimiento.

Draco las esperaba afuera y al verlo, ambas chicas sonrieron. Les preguntó qué tal había sido la fiesta y que esperaba, que estuvieran listas para trabajar. Las jóvenes asintieron y acompañaron a Hermione, hacia el interior del local. Él les pidió que esperaran, mientras él, conversaba con ella.

- Entonces... ¿Te has decidido ya?

- Realmente...

- Por que, si no tienes un lugar a dónde ir... ¿Qué vas a hacer, después?

- No lo sé. Pero realmente, este no es mi ambiente. No sé si debería estar aquí. No sé si sabría hacer lo que ustedes hacen.

- Todos pueden aprender. Incluso los hombres- dijo él con autoridad- ellas me han enseñado muchas cosas. Cosas que yo no les he explicado. Les digo lo básico, me preocupo de las cotizaciones y de lo que piden. Lo demás, lo ponen ellas. ¿Crees que me involucro demasiado? Tengo mi vida personal. Tengo mi pareja, tengo todo eso de lo que no se habla acá.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer yo, en este lugar?

- Bailar. Lo que ellas hacen. Nada extraordinario. Hay buenas, hay regulares, hay quienes son un desastre. Y por eso, quiero enseñarte. A no ser, que no quieras quedarte y en cambio, quieras volver a la calle.

¿Chantaje?

- Pues...No lo sé... ¡No sé qué decir!

- Decídete rápido. Te enseñaré a hacerlo en un par de horas, así que necesito tu respuesta. Ya.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras Draco la contemplaba de reojo. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Que sí? ¿Que la entrenara? ¿Que le enseñara sus técnicas? No estaba segura de poder conseguirlo, pero él estaba empeñado en convertirla en una de sus lady's night. Pero claro, si eso le generaba capital.

Como en todo negocio.

- Yo no...

- Vamos... ¡Decide rápido!- le dijo, exasperado- Tus padres no te recibirán. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Hermione volvió a meditarlo y tuvo que darle la razón. Ella no iba a regresar a casa, sus padres no lo permitirían. Aunque quizá y solo quizá, la buscaban, desesperados. Creyendo que habían cometido un error. Eso esperaba.

- Bueno...Yo creo que...Creo que me quedo- dijo y Draco, asintió, con un suspiro suave.

- Prepárate, puesto que te voy a enseñar lo básico.


	7. Chapter 7

Contesto mañana ^^

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Diferente

Las jóvenes luna y Ginny, fueron llamadas al despacho de Draco. Ambas tenían una tarea que ya habían planificado con anticipación. Con una sonrisa a medias, Ginny Weasley, pensaba en todos los cambios que podía conseguir, en el inocente cuerpo de Hermione Granger.

Las chicas tomaron el dinero que su jefe les había brindado y caminaron junto a ella, por las diferentes calles, de aquella zona. Calles, que bajo la luz radiante del sol, no se veían tan peligrosas, como normalmente solían verse.

Con una risita suave, Luna arrastraba a Hermione por las calles y miraba las vidrieras, en busca del atuendo perfecto. Hermione miraba con preocupación, como las camisas descotadas hasta su máxima expresión, les encantaban a sus nuevas "amigas". Miraba las mini faldas, los jeans ajustados. Ginny había traído mucha ropa para que ella; se la probara.

Estuvieron largo rato, en una tienda. Ella necesitaba un nuevo estilo. Ella necesitaba una personalidad propia. Le gustaban los estudios, así que tuvieron una idea muy interesante.

Vestirla como estudiante. Vestirla como una chica inocente, con un lado salvaje. Hermione inspiraba, mientras subía las medias de seda. Las chicas estaban satisfechas. Una chica sencilla, asequible, pero con un lado fiero. Fogoso. De lo cuál, se encargaba la ropa interior que le compraban con una sonrisa.

- ¿No es esto, muy corto?- preguntó Hermione, mirando el pequeño talle de su nueva ropa interior.

- Es muy útil, además de cómodas. Bueno, una vez que te acostumbras...Te resultan cómodas.

- El sujetador top...Muy útil. Casi no hay broches que desatar. Al señor Draco le gustará que...

- ¿El señor Draco...?

- ¿No te comenté? Él va a enseñarte, como te dije. Pero es mejor que eso lo mires tú misma. Es divertido.

Hermione dudó en el tema. Luna miraba ropa interior negra y con encajes. Al mirarla en el cuerpo de Hermione, asintió de inmediato.

- Te ves perfecta- dijo, mientras ella se cubría con las manos- sin duda alguna, esto es para ti.

- Debo coincidir- le contestó Ginny- ni yo, me veo tan bien en uno de esos. Bueno ya basta de shopping. Es hora del cambio.

Decidían qué color de cabello debía tener. Hermione no deseaba cambiar el color de su cabello, pero ellas insistían en que el negro era sexy. O incluso el color rubio. Sin embargo, estaban de acuerdo en que ella tenía un hermoso color de cabello. Quizá unos retoques.

- Un corte, un tono unificador...- dijo Ginny, mirando el dinero- sí, eso será suficiente.

Hermione dudó, en cuanto entraron en aquel salón de belleza. Ginny se acercó a un hombre que estaba tras un mostrador.

- ¡Thomas!- chilló, acercándose a él y dándole un beso francés, en ambas mejillas- ¡Amado y alabado, Thomas!

- ¡Ginevra, mío amore! ¡Luna, mío amore!- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa- siempre bella. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, querida? ¿En un corte, en un lavado? ¿Retoque? ¡Aunque tienes un color de cabello, precioso! ¡Muy precioso!

- No a mí, Thomas. No ahora. Verás, necesitamos tu sabiduría y conocimientos, para esta nueva integrante, que se nos une hoy. Nos encantaría.

- ¡No digas más! ¡Ya te veo, niña! ¡Vas a brillas!

Hermione volvió a dudar, en cuanto el hombre le pidió que se sentara en su "silla especial", las chicas se quedaron afuera, leyendo unas revistas. Confiaban en el hombre, para el trabajo.

Pasó largo rato, donde solo esperaban. Mientras aguardaban, Ginny miraba su teléfono celular. Draco indicaba, que estaba listo para comenzar. Ya pronto, Hermione emergería, totalmente renovada.

Y luego de un par de horas, eso ocurrió. Se abrieron las puertas y una joven, caminó tímidamente.

Eso era, lo que estaban esperando.

El color castaño de Hermione, había quedado más afianzado con un corte, que le diera forma a su cabello. Lo había alisado y secado, de una forma muy natural. Había cortado las puntas secas y le daba una ligera variante a su color. Uno más intenso, más llamativo. Ella lucía fantástica.

- Perfecto. Lo supuse. Simplemente maravilloso, Thomas.

- Quería cambiarle el color de cabello, pero sentí mucho dolor. ¡Lo tiene maravilloso! Un poco desarreglado, pero maravilloso. ¡Y esos rizos naturales que...! Pero hay que probar estilos.

- ¡Cuánta razón tienes, Thomas!- Ginny se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y sacó el efectivo- Draco lo envía, incluso con comisión.

- ¡Es que Draco Malfoy, es un amor! ¡Envíale, saludos de mi parte!

- Lo haremos, Thomas- dijo Luna- Vamos, Hermione...

- Pero...

- Vamos, Draco te está esperando.

Hermione se miraba en uno de los vidrios del auto. Estaba en proceso de cambiar de vida y no estaba segura de si eso era lo que deseaba. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny colocó una mano sobre su hombro y suspiró.

- Antes de ver a Draco, tienes que cambiarte- le dijo- necesitas tener tu atuendo, antes de que él te enseñe.

- ¿Qué me va a enseñar?

- Es mejor que lo descubras tú- dijo, cuando el taxi se detenía junto al local- Vamos Luna, ayudemos a nuestra querida Mione.

Las jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el camerino que tenían, dentro del cabaret y comenzaron a sacar la ropa, a combinarla. Hermione las miraba con aprehensión, mientras ellas combinaban y decidían. Al final, habían optado por la ropa interior negra, una corta minifalda y una camisa, igual de corta. Hermione suspiró, mientras ellas insistían en que se vistiera. Draco no querría esperar.

Se sentía extraña, apretada, en esa vestimenta. Al salir, se cubría el busto que se realzaba con tan corta camisa y ajustada, ropa interior. Ginny estaba satisfecha, buscando accesorios, buscando maquillaje qué colocarle. Luna acomodaba su cabello, ultimaba los detalles.

- Creo que estás lista para Draco- dijo, colocándole un delicado maquillaje rosa en sus pómulos y lápiz labial muy suave- Toda una muñeca...

- Pero... ¿Dónde?

- Él llegará y por eso, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación, sin que ella pudiera decir algo más. La última palabra que escuchó fue un: "No vayas a salir de aquí". Se quedó adentro, helada, temblando, llena de miedo.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que había allí y se quedó mirando en dirección a las cortinas. ¿Cómo resultaría todo? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella, el señor Draco? Se levantó, tensa y decidió que lo mejor era irse.

Estando de espaldas, mirando a su alrededor, sintió dos finas manos sobre sus hombros. Soltó un gemido de nerviosismo y se dio la vuelta. Draco Malfoy, la contemplaba.

- No te reconocería, si no te hubiese visto ya. ¿Preparada?

- Eh...Sí, es decir...

- Vamos- dijo, levantando su quijada con un dedo, para que lo mirara- ya no hay marcha atrás. No deberías sentir miedo. No haremos nada extraño.

Pues, Draco sostuvo su mano, a través del cabaret. La dejó en la tarima y muy pronto, las luces se apagaron. Solo había una luz, focalizándola a ella y a una silla. Lentamente, se sentó en la silla y la contempló con un suspiro.

- Ven a mí, de la forma más llamativa que puedas.

Hermione no hizo nada, simplemente lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Se situó detrás de ella, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos y su cadera. Ella notó, como la deslizaba por la pista, de forma muy sutil. De forma delicada.

Se detuvo y ella, inspiró. Transpiraba, de solo saber que había un hombre que la estaba tocando. Las manos de Draco, subían lentamente por su cadera, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, cada parte de su cuerpo, enviaba corriente eléctrica. Dicha corriente, comenzaba a recorrerla, lentamente.

- Siente...- escuchó, muy cerca. En su oído- Tienes que sentir- Su mano trazaba suaves círculos, en su cuello- Sentirte amada...Sentirte especial. Sentirte dueña del ambiente y del lugar...


	8. Chapter 8

Sentirse

Draco contemplaba a su nueva integrante, mientras la tocaba. No estaba acostándose con ella, ni tratando de seducirla. Simplemente quería enseñarle a sentirse a gusto, a sentirse hermosa, sexy. Ella hacía el resto. Dejó de tocarla, cuando sus propias manos, fueron a sustituír, a las suyas.

El mismo recorrido que él había dirigido, como una sinfonía lenta y cuidadosa, de dedos, acariciando con suavidad, ella comenzaba a componerla. Ella comenzaba a sentir por sí misma y podía confesar, que eso le gustaba. Que eso le hacía suspirar por una razón en particular. Ella era linda, sí. No era gran cosa, pero era linda.

- Eso es...Sigue acariciando, siéntete en tu propia piel. Haznos sentir a nosotros, esa emoción que te recorre. Ese placer indescriptible. Enséñalo.

La contempló, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se levantó de la silla y con un suspiro, le ayudó a moverse. Sostuvo su cadera y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo. A demostrarle eso que sentía, como si fuese un cliente común.

- Dime cómo te sientes. Dímelo en mi oído...Sin reprimirte...Dímelo.

Hermione suspiró, no dijo nada más. Eso le servía, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír. La rodeó con sus brazos. Trazó formas, mientras sus dedos subían a través de su espalda. Un cliente cualquiera, haría algo similar.

Desearía tocarla, lo más que pudiera. Y el chiste, era que no permitiera los extremos. Su respiración se aceleró y sus piernas se cerraron a su alrededor, con fuerza. Lo disfrutaba...

- Y entonces...Si un cliente te besa...

Dijo aquello y no tardó ella en sentir, un par de labios que la acariciaban. Que la tocaban de forma ligera. No era un beso profundo, solamente algo pequeño, algo "compacto". Inspiró, sorprendida. Eso la llevó a la realidad, de golpe.

Lo apartó de sí y él, negó con la cabeza, de forma ruda.

- Es justo eso, lo que no debes hacer. Sí, es inquietante que medio planeta te bese y trate de seducirte hasta su cama o hasta el sofá que está aquí, pero no podemos hacer eso en este lugar.

Hermione estaba consciente, de que respiraba agitadamente. De que estaba a medio vestir y sin saber el motivo. Draco la contempló seriamente. Tontas chicas que se creían todo lo que sentían.

- No te estaba besando por gusto- le aclaró y ella lo miró con el aliento ausento, con su rostro sonrojado- estaba intentando enseñarte algo, a lo que no has prestado atención. Simplemente estabas ocupada en sentir. A este paso, el cliente se acostará fácilmente contigo.

- Dijiste...Que sintiera- eso lo recordaba.

- Hay formas de manejar el placer. Una es dejarte llevar y la otra, es estar consciente de tus limitaciones, mientras lo disfrutas. Sabes que es un extraño, con el que no te acostarás, a no ser que tenga algo que te interese y ese, será tu problema. Pero debes entender, que tienes la responsabilidad sobre ti misma. Debes tener la cabeza en la tierra, puesto que ese cliente puede disuadirte de hacer algo más que un show privado.

- No creo que sirva en esto.

- Sabes moverte pero eres muy tímida, nerviosa. Eres muy sensible y las emociones te dominan. A este paso, todos querrán acostarse contigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No era sensible, ella odiaba ser catalogada de esa forma. De llorona, de níña buena y estudiosa. Odiaba los esteriotipos y ni él, los iba a usar sobre ella.

- No soy sensible.

- ¿Ah no?

- No...

- ¿Y entonces qué eres?

- Soy Hermione Granger- le desafió ella y Draco, sonrió.

- Insisto, eres muy débil y sensible. Tendrás muchos problemas en este mundo- dijo, tomando su saco gris oscuro, de la silla- y yo no voy a estar siempre, para cubrirte las espaldas y protegerte.

Antes de irte, Hermione lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Draco se apartó y ella lo contempló, con seriedad. Por un momento creyó ver, algo diferente de lo que ya había presenciado.

- Yo no soy débil.

- No, es cierto. Eres una sangre sucia- le dijo- ¿Y sabes por qué te decimos así? Por que vienes de esa sangre limpia que cree tenerlo todo, de esa sangre de clase A que cree que todo está bien arriba. Pero la única sangre limpia es la que trabaja, por esto que ves aquí. Por sobrevivir.

- Entonces este trabajo, es muy honorable.

- No vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia- le espetó Draco-cualquier trabajo es honorable, siempre y cuando sea para ganar dinero y alimentar a los suyos. Nadie es menos que otro, por lo que desempeña y si no lo puedes ver, entonces vete. O bailas o te quedas, niña.

Para cuando salió, ni Ginny ni Luna, pudieron preguntarle, qué tal había sido el espectáculo. Draco había salido muy enfadado y las había ignorado. Se imaginaron que ella no lo había convencido y entraron en el lugar. Ella estaba enfadada, llena de lágrimas. Odiaba que la etiquetaran.

Como siempre.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ginny, preocupada y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Es un imbécil- dijo y Luna pareció ofendida con el asunto- cree que todos estamos por debajo de él.

- Draco es así, él siempre ha creído que el mundo no girará sin él. Pero te acostumbras. Nosotras no tenemos a dónde ir y debemos acostumbrarnos. Él nos acogió y nos cuidó, solo por su dinero, cierto, pero estamos seguras. Tenemos un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo que nos mantiene. Ya cuando lo tengamos, cuando tengamos eso que necesitamos, podemos irnos.

Seguramente, eso deseaban todas. Con un suspiro, Hermione las contempló en silencio y meditó. Claro, él la culpaba a ella de tener un status y él se creía una especie de dios suburbano. Quería golpearlo. Y luego de haberla tocado, de haberle demostrado el famoso trabajo...Esperaba que no sintiera. Que no mostrara sus ideas personales, acerca del asunto.

¿Y qué si sentía? ¿Qué hacía al respecto? Se excitaba como cualquiera y no podía hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Me dejé llevar y cuando supe que me besaba, lo aparté de mí.

- Te diré un secreto. No sientas demasiado. Y nunca hagas eso. Yo te enseñaré a librarte de esos detalles. Lo prometo. Te haremos la mejor bailarina y luego, te presentaremos ante Draco. Se convencerá de que vales más de lo que por las apariencias, parece.- acervó Ginny y Luna, asintió.

ella.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Vaya! Me estoy atrasando con los comentarios, pero en verdad ando full de cosas. Saludos y besos

Mari.

* * *

Experimento

Hermione luego de aquel impase con Draco, estaba más propensa a creer que la vida de club nocturno, no era la suya. Ginny insistía. En su departamento, miraba el dinero que Draco le había dado. Tenían que hacer algunos arreglos.

- Compraremos cosas nuevas. Cosas con las que te sientas a gusto. Quizá no sean sexys, pero podrían ayudarte a realzar la confianza.

- Creo que es suficiente con lo que ocurrió. Soy mala para esto, soy un asco y en realidad...

- ¡No, ya deja de decir esto! Demostrémosle a él y a todo el que te juzgó, que eres capaz de cosas asombrosas y esta es una de ellas. Adelante.

- Pero...

Ginny negó con la cabeza y la levantó de la silla. Mientras la halaba hacia la recámara principal, tuvo una idea extraña. Bueno, no tenía otra alternativa que esa, aunque fuese un poco exagerada.

Necesitaba a Parvati o a Luna, en su defecto.

Hermione la contempló, mientras ella iba con rápidez, hacia el teléfono. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido? Un pedido desesperado para que Draco la aceptara, seguramente. Ella era todo un desastre en un cómodo empaque.

- Listo. Será mejor que te prepares- insistió Ginny- puesto que hoy tendremos una sesión extraordinaria, que quizá te ayude a resolver tus inquietudes.

No quiso saber, qué llamaba ella, "extraordinario". Con un suspiro suave, asintió y caminó hacia el baño, para prepararse. No tenía dónde quedarse y Ginny le había mencionado, que su apartamento era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambas se quedaran allí.

Regresó pronto, cambiada y arreglada. Se puso su vieja ropa. No se sentía muy cómoda con la demostración. Y esas fladas cortas, esas camisetas ajustadas y demases, le hacían sentir incómoda.

Al poco tiempo, unas dos horas aproximadamente, Luna y Parvati, estaban allí. Ginny sonrió, juntando sus manos y con una inspiración suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que las miraba. Habían traído maletas y maquillaje de varios tipos. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? En poco tiempo, se tensó en la silla.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo, directamente- le acervó ella con un suspiro y Hermione, pudo relajarse- ellas van a prepararse y te mostrarán algo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mientras las chicas se encerraban en la habitación principal y se preparaban. Ginny descansaba en el sofá y miraba el televisor, mientras que su nueva amiga, de casualidad respiraba. Se mordisqueaba las uñas y se preguntaba, qué iba a presenciar.

Luego de un tiempo en ascuas, las chicas emergieron. Luna estaba vestida, como una mujer de antaño. Con corsé y plumas de colores, con corta ropa interior y mallas, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Ginny sonrió, acercándose a ellas. Luna tenía un extraño sombrero de plumas negras y una máscara que le hacía juego.

- Ellas van a mostrarte algo. Pero no diré nada más y dejaré que ellas lo hagan. Que ellas hablen por sí solas.

Parvati se sentó en una de las sillas y contempló a Luna, mientras ella estaba de pie, frente a ella. Hermione se preguntó, si tenía que ver con su trabajo. Pero lo que pensaba, era menos de lo que estaba mirando.

Luna estaba danzando, sí. Su larga cadena de plumas, enlazó a Parvati, mientras se movía. Alzó una pierna y la posó sobre la silla, mientras la joven la miraba. Bien, parecía ser un baile normal.

Pero nuevamente, se estaba equivocando.

Parvati se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y con sus labios, cepilló la pierna que Luna mantenía junto a la silla. La joven sonrió, ladeando su cabeza, hacia Hermione y Ginny. Parvati, retiraba aquellas mallas negras, lentamente. Luna no dejaba de moverse, de forma incitante. Se inclinó sobre Parvati, a escasos centímetros de su rostro e intentó besarla. Se separó de ella, con una sonrisa y depositó un dedo en sus labios. Se sentó sobre ella, ofreciéndole su espalda y continuó moviéndose. Hermione se preguntó si podría ocurrir otra cosa.

Pues Luna, seguía incitando a Parvati. La joven sonrió, manteniendo sus manos sobre su cadera. Subían lentamente y recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, sobre aquel corsé. Luna cerró sus ojos y suspiró, mientras Parvati tanteaba con sus dedos. Jugó con los huesos de su cuello y hombros, siguiendo la delicada línea que los conformaba. Su mano descendió por su pecho y se perdió dentro de aquel corsé. Hermione despegó los labios, con sorpresa.

Su otra mano, estaba sobre su muslo, acariciándolo con las uñas. Luna no dejaba de moverse, aunque ya tuviese los ojos cerrados. Parvati exhaló, cuando su cuerpo se presionaba con más fuerza, sobre el suyo. Quería besarla, pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos. Luna se apartó de ella en un instante y su pierna, estuvo entre las de Parvati. Se inclinó una vez más, a un palmo de ella y sonrió. La joven no hizo mayor cosa, puesto que Luna la había enredado en su cadena de plumas y simplemente se alejaba de ella.

Pues se había quedado corta, al pensar que iba a ser una demostración cualquiera. Aún podía sentir, la tensión sexual, que exudaban ambos cuerpos. Las dos, respiraban con fuerza. Ginny se volvió para mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Y qué te ha parecido? Ha sido improvisado. Normalmente, no ocu...

- Pues ha quedado fantástico- dijo Luna- Aunque en algunos momentos, creía que...

Hermione no quiso saber, qué seguía. Parvati asintió en silencio, levantándose lentamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- Podríamos enseñarte a hacerlo. A salir de forma elegante, así como Luna lo ha hecho.

No dejaba de sorprenderse. Hasta parecía que iban a besarse o algo parecido. O que incluso, se gustaban. Ginny contempló su mirada y asintió en silencio. Se preguntó ella, qué le hacía asentir.

- Besos. También debemos enseñarte eso...A besar sin demostrar que sientes, sin demostrar pasión, solo momentáneamente. Y a como escapar de esos besos que atrapan. Los hay buenos.

Dudó de querer saber, cómo enseñaban eso. Con un suspiro, las contempló, mientras Luna se desnudaba sin más y se arreglaba. ¿Su vida iba a ser igual? ¿Sin ningún tipo de pudor? Simplemente viviendo entre el salario de desnudarse y entrar en el mundo del espectáculo nocturno.

Iba a ser una vida que bien su padre, sí podía ver como "regalada". Simplemente, por ofrecer su cuerpo, al mejor postor.


	10. Chapter 10

Pedirle

La noche era larga para Hermione. Con música, con coreografía, con bailes improvisados. Todo lo que pudieran brindarle, para que ella aprendiera a bailar. Hasta una pareja. Mujer, por supuesto.

Pero la idea no era necesariamente, esa. Sino convencer a Draco Malfoy, de que ella podía lograrlo. Era ligeramente torpe, pero seguramente podría mejorar con el paso del tiempo.

Mejorar, era la palabra clave. No podía pedir tanto, estaba en proceso. Ginny estaba satisfecha con lo intentaba crear, pero Hermione siempre dudaba de poder conseguirlo.

Y eso...Ese era su problema primordial. La diatriba mental, constante, en la que estaba sometida. Quizá eso le hacía falta. Un poco de fallos, para sentirse en batalla y sentir deseos de intentarlo. De levantarse y tratar una vez más. Por que no podía rendirse en ese momento.

No lo permitirían, mucho menos Ginny Weasley. Ella era aguerrida, no creía en los fallos. Estaba segura de que podrían hacer, marcar, el cambio.

Aunque tuviera temores, estaban dispuestas.

Draco caminaba a lo largo de su establecimiento. Sus mujeres, las trabajadoras de aquel local nocturno, no estaban allí dentro, para el show. ¿Era que acaso, estaban todas enfermas? ¿Se habían dormido? ¿Estaban embriagadas aún, con el sabor de los alcoholes? Necesitaba saber de ellas y con urgencia.

Caminó hacia la salida. por un momento que estuviera fuera de su "bar", no se iba a arruinar. Simplemente las buscaría y halándoles las orejas, las haría ir a trabajar. Con un suspiro, se subió a su auto.

Por fortuna había sido inteligente y había adquirido un departamento exclusivo para ellas, muy cerca de él. Una forma de controlarlas, cierto. ¿Y qué? Tenía que mantener sus pies bien puestos, en el negocio.

Se detuvo junto al conjunto de apartamentos y contempló el lugar. Como las conocía, seguro estaban dormidas, sin nada encima y muy cómodas. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Se detuvo junto al apartamento de Lavander y con un suspiro, introdujo sus manos en el bolsillo. Tenía una llave. Podía llamar primero, pero con lo perezosas que eran, seguro no escuchaban.

Entró en silencio y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy ordenado, como para parecer que Lavander y las jóvenes, habían estado allí. Con una sonrisa suave, miró las cajas de pizzas y las cervezas. Nunca aprendían lo suficiente.

Sonrió más aún, cuando observó la puerta de la habitación, entre abierta. De seguro estaban dormidas, allí, todas juntas. No entendía cómo se las arreglaban para entrar en ese departamento, en esa cama, pero entraban.

Y sin embargo, se equivocó. No había nadie allí. Nadie excepto Hermione. Estaba dormida. Y bueno, acertó con el asunto de que no tenía nada encima. Suspiró y la miró. Miró todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Música, vestidos y zapatos.

¿Habría estado practicando? Tendrían que estar bromeando al respecto. Ella no podía mover ni un pie, sin caerse. Inspiró una vez más y apartó los objetos de la cama, próximos a caerse. La miró.

Lucía apasible, cuando dormía. Con una especie de siseo débil, la cubrió con las cobijas, que se habían resbalado de su cuerpo. Sí, tenía el cuerpo perfecto para él y su club, pero muchos prejuicios y poca capacidad de superación.

Indispensable.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación y la contempló por unos minutos. ¿Por qué simplemente no miraba lo que tenía para dar? No le gustaban las segundas oportunidades pero parecía no perder nada, con intentarlo. Bien, Ginny era muy testadura y hasta no hacerla entrar en el universo, en el cual vivía, no iba a rendirse. Seguramente ella insistía.

Con una sonrisa a medias, se imaginó a Ginny y su incansable régimen de entrenamiento. Supuso que había enrolado a todas las chicas, en ese sistema y luego, le pedirían una segunda oportunidad. Quizá estaban buscándolo ahora para pedírselo.

Seguramente...

Contempló a Hermione, que ahogaba un bostezo y se acomodaba en la cama, para seguir durmiendo. Claro, con ese sistema de dormir todo lo que pudiera y no hacer nada más que eso...

- ¿Draco?- susurró Ginny y el hombre, pegó un salto. Ella sonrió y le hizo un gesto, para que no hiciera nada- Pobre, estaba muy cansada. Ha trabajado muy duro y simplemente cayó en la cama, como un peso muerto.

- ¿Qué han estado haciendo?- dijo, en cuanto salieron de la habitación.

- Hemos estado ensayando con ella. Luna. Parvati, Lavander. Creo que ahora están camino a realizar unas compras para la cena. ¿No puedes darnos el día libre? ¡Por favor!

Suspiró y meditó. ¿Podía? Un día perdido, era un día sin dinero. Inspiró y asintió lentamente. Ginny sonrió, feliz. Inspirando, Draco miró hacia la habitación. Hermione seguía dormida.

- ¿Hasta qué hora ensayaron?

- Hasta muy tarde. Estamos muy cansadas. Incluso nos hemos negado a un trago de cerveza. Cosa muy extraña.

Verdaderamente. Miró una vez más y Ginny, trancó la puerta de la habitación. Con un suspiro, contempló a Draco y él, se imaginaba lo que seguía. "Draco, dale una oportunidad". "Ella está dispuesta a intentarlo"

- Entonces...¿Me lo vas a pedir?

- ¿Qué cosa, Draco?- preguntó ella y él, inspiró con un suspiro forzado.

- Sabes de qué hablo, no te hagas la tonta.

- ¿Una oportunidad para Hermione? Eso está en tus manos.

Tuvo que asentir, estar de acuerdo con eso. Ginny caminó hacia la cocina, otorgándole un poco de cerveza y suspiró, sentándose en el sofá. Estaba exhausta, de casualidad caminaba. Draco la contempló, mientras pensaba en qué decisión debía terminar.

Sí...¿O no?

- Si me lo preguntas. Puso lo mejor de sí. Quizá no es lo que esperas, pero lo ha hecho muy bien en lo que va del día. No será muy experimentada, pero podríamos hacer algo por ella, para que lo sea.

- Esperas mucho, de ella.

- Espero lo que espero de todas nosotras.

- No lo creo. Te has encariñado con ella...¿No es así?

- ¿Para qué te mentiría, si tú siempre nos descubres? Pues sí, me encariñé con ella y quiero ayudarle. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Nada, prácticamente, nada. Con una sonrisa a medias, Draco contempló a una de sus bailarinas, mientras se rascaba la sien y miraba a su alrededor, con una expresión de profunda concentración.

- Entonces, llévala mañana a mi oficina y veremos de qué es capaz. Seguramente nos deleitará con un buen espectáculo. ¿O no?

- Eso espero...


	11. Chapter 11

Y el opina

* * *

Hemione estaba nerviosa, mirando por encima de las cortinas. Ginny sonreía, sentía que ella estaba lista. Aunque Hermione, insistía en que le hacía falta algo de práctica. O algo para salir huyendo.

- Sigo esperando- dijo Draco, sentado en su escritorio. Luna inspiraba con fuerza. No sabía qué decir. No sabía si lo que habían estado practicando funcionaría. Un baile distinto. Un escenario distinto.

Y una bailarina distinta.

Hermione asintió a salirse, cuando Ginny la empujó con suavidad, hacia afuera. Con una sonrisa suave, ella caminó hacia Draco y le presentó su creación. Ya había visto su cambio de look. Pero ¿Qué más había aparte de eso? Estaba vestida como normalmente lucía.

- Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno, como para que valga la pena, haber cerrado hoy.

- Lo es- dijo Ginny con autosuficiencia- Créeme, que lo es.

Draco inspiró y quiso levantarse, pero Hermione le detuvo, con su pie descalzo. Bien, eso era nuevo. Se quedó sentado, mientras Ginny caminaba hacia otra dirección. Hacia la salida.

- Que se diviertan. Esperaremos afuera.

El joven no dijo nada y alzó la mirada hacia Hermione, que mantenía su pie sobre uno de sus muslos. Se reiría, estaba preparado para reírse de la estupidéz, que seguro estaba por presenciar.

Pero, no tuvo tiempo de semejante acto. El pie de Hermione, que creyó que no se movería, simplemente se deslizó hacia abajo, de una forma muy simpática, muy llamativa. Por lo menos, gozaba de autocontrol. Eso era lo esencial.

Y lo gracioso, era que ella también resbaló hasta el suelo. Se alzó lentamente. sus manos tocaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y estaba hablando de su entrepierna. Reconoció que tenerla allí, entre sus piernas, lucía muy atractivo. La joven sonrió y él, se preguntó con quién había intercambiado su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo completo, subió por todo el de él. Sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros de tocarse y sin embargo, ella se apartó. ¿Era él simplemente, o Hermione lucía diferente? Aparte de tener el cabello, enteramente liso. Lucía muy bien a sí. Aunque su look natural, también le favorecía. Era una cara bonita.

Para ser su primera vez, estaba aprendiendo muy rápido. Se sentó en su regazo y con una sorisa, colocó sus manos sobre sus muslos y las mantuvo allí. Draco no supo qué hacer y no se podía soltar. El aroma de su piel, era otro factor cautivante en el asunto.

No quiso saber qué más seguía, en el toque que ella le estaba brindando. Pues mover sus caderas contra la suya, pese a ser un movimiento de la vieja escuela, era distinto en ella. Lo estaba desarrollando de una forma distinta.

Y placentera, por lo demás.

Reconoció que encontrarse imposibilitado de acciones, con sus manos firmemente unidas a las de ella, le agregaba un factor bastante atrayente. Resistirse a solo ser tocado, sin tocar, era llamativo. No sabía si ya lo habían hecho, pero resultaba ameno en algunos aspectos.

Dejó de moverse por escasos minutos, que resultaron ser una tortura para su cuerpo entero. Permaneció sentada, con sus labios, haciendo maravillas en su cuello. Realmente el baile improvisado, le gustaba. Estilo libre.

Besó cada uno de los dedos de su mano y simplemente los deslizó a través de su cuerpo, de su piel. Bajo ese actuendo de "puritana" que traía, bien pudo ver, algo más osado. Algo diferente. No dudaba en que alguien quisiera explorar, qué había allí abajo. Cruzó las piernas de forma llamativa y eso solía ser una señal de que no quería que supiera, qué había abajo. Estaba jugando con el factor cuerpo y mente. Perfecto para él. Se levantó. Intuyó que ya había terminado. No estaba mal para...

Pero no pudo pararse. Su pie volvió a terminar, cerca de su entrepierna. Eso no esperaba verlo. Bueno, ¿Qué tan larga podía ser la rutina?

Y sí, se sorprendió. Simplemente vio camisa y falda, fuera. Permaneció sentado, mientras ella simplemente se sentaba en su regazo, sin darle la espalda y lo miraba, como un gato.

Hizo un gesto con el dedo, pidiéndole silencio y simplemente acarició su entrepierna, con una mano. Porsupuesto que quiso decir algo, quiso exhalar, quiso algo, pero no pudo. Ella tenía un dedo en sus labios. Se levantó y se fue.

Sorprendido, era una palabra estúpida. Sentir su piel, tan cerca, pese a estar vestido, era algo diferente. No supo qué carajo le habían enseñado, pero le había agradado. Bueno, era hombre y ver a una mujer que se deslizaba encima, era suficiente a veces. Reconoció que tenía un estilo llamativo. Comenzaba a creer, que Ginny aprendía demasiado.

Se quedó helado, pensando en los momentos y recreándolos en cámara lenta. Creía que una sensación así, iba a servir muy bien para su pequeña empresa. Se levantó de la silla y se sonrió a sí mismo.

Bien, Ginny tenía razón. Le debía una ronda de cervezas, gratis.

Caminó hacia la salida y miró a Luna y a ginny, que esperaban por Hermione. Ella se cambiaba, mientras Luna le escuchaba la experiencia. Parecía que quería hablar al respecto. Sobre el cómo se había sentido.

- Fue extraño- confesó, vistiéndose de nuevo- pero por un momento, se sintió.

- ¿Muy bien? ¿Excitante? Te sientes así casi todo el tiempo. Quizá luego te acostumbras, pero si te propones nuevas rutinas...

- ¡Draco!- comentó Ginny con sorpresa- No creí que decidirías tan rápido.

- Dudo que haya algo que pensar- confesó él, por su parte y Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. Acababa de provocar sexualmente a alguien. Bien, sentía la culpa. El mensaje de su padre- Su padre la cree muy calmada y normal, pero es muy diferente de lo que es en realidad.

Ginny sonrió con el halago, Hermione dudó de si sentirse bien u ofendida, con ese comentario. Draco se adentró en el camerino y ella, se cubrió completamente, con una bata. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

- No hay nada que ya yo, no haya visto- dijo y ella, no habló- creo que te has desarrollado. Nada fantástico aún, pero has mejorado.

- Creo que podremos improvisar. La improvisación, es su fuerte.

- Entonces no tenemos mucho que discutir. Ten- le dijo y ella miró el nuevo pago, que tenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el show que acabas de hacer- dijo y Ginny sonrió, junto a Luna- Ah y tomen ustedes, cómprense esas bebidas que tanto quieren.

- Perfecto- dijo Ginny, introduciéndoselo en el escote- misión cumplida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Entonces**

**Canción del cap: http :/ / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = i P v T O w x C e c M**

**

* * *

**

Esa noche, Ginny y Hermione, compartían el apartamento. Parvati y ella, ensayaban una nueva rutina y trataban de poner a Hermione, a tono con lo que veían. La canción era instrumental y solamente se oiría los sonidos, los acordes. No habría voces. Era algo étnico que a juzgar por Hermione, se veía muy bien. Como Ginny había dicho: "No eran solo un club nocturno". También tenían arte.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny le enseñaba a Hermione a mover los brazos. Lento, al compás de la música, de los tambores. Se sentía distinto, relajante. Se preguntó si ese tipo de canciones gustaban en el lugar. Luna asintió en silencio y le indicó que esa canción la había escogido Draco.

Él solamente trazaba el show y ellas, hacían lo que sabía. Ellas le indicaban si tendrían rutina o si necesitaban un cambio de canción. Resultaba interesante. Claro, le avisaban con anticipación.

- Mueve tu vientre, así...Lentamente- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa- recuerda que solo tenemos poco tiempo para el "opening", la apertura. Luego del espectáculo si hacemos lo que nos corresponde.

- Bailar sobre la gente.

- Básicamente- rió Parvati- pero no somos muy osadas tampoco. Como te dije, no hemos tenido relaciones con ningún cliente. Tenemos nuestros novios particulares.

- ¿Han llegado mujeres?

- Sí, también han llegado mujeres. Pero ellas son más fáciles de tratar, que un hombre. Comprenderían con facilidad, si no quieres algo.

Hermione asintió, mirando los pasos que Ginny estaba ejecutando y tratando de imitarla. Bien, desde lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, tenía los ánimos renovados. Sonriendo, Ginny la dejaba sola y miraba lo que había podido captar del asunto. Girar como una especie de trompo y terminar con sus piernas abiertas, cerrándose lentamente, era su mejor movimiento. Le gustaba verla hacerlo.

- Parece bailarina de ballet- dijo Parvati- un poco torpe, pero solo necesita pulirse.

- Espero que no termines mareada, Hermione- sonrió Ginny y ella, la contempló con fijeza. Al terminar la práctica, las mujeres se sentaron en el suelo, exhaustas. Charlaban con mucha animosidad.

¿Por qué, pese a lo que eran? ¿Por qué no les importaba realizar ese trabajo y lo vivían como si nada?

"Cualquier trabajo es honorable siempre y cuando, sea por el sustento de la familia". Esas habían sido las palabras de Draco. Tuvo que darle la razón. Se quedó en silencio, meditando. Parvati se levantó y colocó sus brazos, alrededor de sus hombros.

- Vamos, tómate algo con nosotras.

- No bebo.

- Lo sé. Por eso Ginny trajo unos cuantos litros de jugo, solo para ti. Con un poco bastará, para que brindemos.

Hermione asintió en silencio, mientras Parvati le servía un poco de jugo y sonreía con mucha felicidad. Ginny ahogó un bostezo y se levantó del asiento. Con un suspiro, se despidió de ambas.

- Las dejaré charlando, quiero irme a dormir. Draco dijo que necesitaba que revisara unas nuevas compras para el local y debo madrugar. La novia de Draco, está por llegar.

- ¿La novia? Creí que estaba en otro país.

- Lo estaba y es por eso, que él quiere arreglarlo todo.

- ¿La novia sabe lo que hace y no se inquieta?

- Conoció a su novia en ese lugar...

Hermione dudó de querer saber más. Asintió en silencio, mientras Ginny se iba a la cama. Parvati inspiró y se sirvió otra ronda de cerveza. Miró a Hermione, mientras ella meditaba.

- Descuida, yo tampoco lo creía. Si no es por que Ginny me lo cuenta, no le creería nada.

- ¿Cómo es su novia?- preguntó Hermione, con una voz suave y Parvati se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy muy segura. Ella no frecuenta ese lugar.

- Pero salió de allí.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero hizo como Ginny hará pronto. Trabajó y estudió, se formó en otra cosa y se fue. Claro en su currículum no dice: "Fui bailarina de un club nudista", pero están orgullosas de ello.

- Entiendo.

Hermione asintió, ahogando un bostezo. Parvati apagaba las luces de la habitación que le correspondía a ella. Las tres se acostaron y Hermione, simplemente no dejó de pensar. De imaginarse a su novia. ¿Cómo podría ser ella? Quizá era la maestra en ese tipo de espectáculos. La que organizaba los bailes.

Pero era imposible, si estaba en otro país. Mientras pensaba en ello, Draco Malfoy también pensaba. Con una sonrisa a medias, por un motivo que no entendía, no dejaba de pensar en el "show" que Hermione le había improvisado. Había sido diferente. En muchos de los sentidos que esa palabra definía. Aún podía sentir sus manos en su piel. La experiencia había sido tan distinta de lo que había experimentado. Y fue entonces, cuando tuvo una idea.

Él mismo iba a entrenarla. Su novia cierto, la mejor de todas las que había visto. Entonces, él mismo iba a entrenarla, con su ayuda. Iba a convertirla en una diosa del baile. Se lo debía por su humor.

Se lo debía a sí mismo, por lo que ella le había hecho sentir. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana. Seguramente las cosas iban a cambiar en su club. Iban a ponerse interesantes.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione era la primera en levantarse, luego de Ginny. Ya se había ido y ella se preguntaba, qué iban a desayunar Parvati y ella. Con un suspiro y ahogando un bostezo, Parvati se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina, mirándola con un gesto amable.

- Buenos días, Parvati.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- preguntó Hermione y Parvati miró lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Lo que sea que hagas, estará bien para mí. Nota mental: no más cervezas nocturnas. Creo que no me ha sentado bien.

- Se los he dicho ya y no me han oído. Apenas llevo un par de días y ya las he visto con los estragos de lo que beben.

- Compréndenos, es algo ya preestablecido. Algo que ya sabemos hacer.

Hermione asintió e iba a responder, cuando escuchó la puerta, un llamado insistente. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia ella. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Ginny habría olvidado algo? Pues al abrir, notó que no era Ginny. Era otra mujer, alta y rubia. Hermione la miró, sorprendida.

- Hola. Busco a Ginny Weasley. Se suponía que tenía que buscarme en el aereopuerto, pero no llegó.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Parvati y ella inspiró, con una sonrisa.

- Astoria Greengrass, la novia de Draco Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Contesto comentarios el fin de semana, a saber si nos dan la semana de arriba libre :B. Besos =)

* * *

_**

Empresarios

Astoria Greengrass, era tal cual ella no imaginaba. ¡Completamente distinta de lo que creía! Alta y rubia, con un porte muy galante y una sonrisa ligeramente desdeñosa. Seguramente una mujer tan rica, como Draco Malfoy.

Por que él parecía ser rico. La mujer inspiró, mientras Parvati se apartaba y la dejaba pasar. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean negro y miró a su alrededor. Traía una camisa manga larga, verde oscuro. Tenía ropa muy costosa y unos brillantes lentes, sobre su lacio cabello rubio.

- ¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó la mujer con mucha y Parvati se encogió de hombros. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ginny entraba muy preocupada, nerviosa.

- ¡Oh mi dios, olvidé recoger a la señorita Astoria al...! ¿Aereopuerto?

- Buenas tardes, Ginny.

- Buenas tardes...¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Cómo llegó?

- Me indicaron la dirección. Llamé a Draco a su casa.

- ¿Lo qué? ¡Oh no, él va a matarme!- dijo ella, nerviosa y Astoria negó con la cabeza. Ginny inspiró.

- No, le dije que estabas en camino, pero que yo quería saber dónde quedaba la zona. Él no preguntará nada de eso.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! Hacía unas compras y un tráfico terrible, me tomó por sorpresa. En eso tuvo razón. ¡Discúlpeme por favor!

- No hay problema. Draco me indicó que había una muchacha aquí, que quería que entrenara. Que educara en nuestro arte. ¿Sabes por casualidad, quién es ella? Ansío conocerla. Si lo ha dejado a él, con muchas ansias...

¿No le tendría celos, por el simple hecho de ser así? Comenzaba a dudar del tipo de relación que mantenían ambos. Con un suspiro, los zapatos de tacón de Astoria, hicieron el único ruido en la casa. Ginny suspiró y caminó hacia Hermione, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Es ella.

Astoria la contempló con detalle y Hermione se puso nerviosa, de un momento a otro. Con un suspiro suave, miró a su alrededor, pero Astoria no dejaba de mirarla. Se sentía como un ensayo. Un objeto de estudio.

- Es ella entonces- dijo- tienes una buena apariencia. Me gusta como luces. Sin duda tienes el porte de bailarina. Claro, intrínseco, pero lo tienes. ¿Cómo está en sus preparaciones?

- Aprendiendo. Es muy rápida, para aprender- dijo Ginny, satisfecha- Draco ya la dejó entrar.

- Sí, eso dijo. Entonces, todo está listo.

Astoria caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó, en cuanto su teléfono sonaba. Draco quería saber si estaba bien. Ginny suspiró y comentó que la llevaría. Antes de irse, la mujer se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione.

- Ven con nosotras. Necesitamos hablar.

Hermione, miró a Parvati con nerviosismo y la joven asintió. Ella se levantó del sofá donde se había sentado y caminó junto a Astoria y a Ginny. Al subir al taxi, era el centro de atención de la conversación.

- Entonces, te convertiremos en una estrella.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, tú serás la nueva atracción.

Al bajar del taxi, Draco esperaba por ella. Con un suspiro, ella lo contempló y recibió de él, un beso suave. Hermione inspiró y se preguntó, desde hacía cuanto se conocían. Parecían ser muy secos, en las demostraciones de cariño. Parvati no coincidió con ella.

- No todo se ve, fuera del negocio- confesó y ella, no entendió qué quiso decir. Astoria se sentó en la silla que Draco solía ocupar y sonrió, al ver el lugar.

- Veo que lo cuidas muy bien. Mi amado, co presidente.

- ¿Co presidente?- preguntó Hermione, sin quererlo y Astoria sonrió, juntando sus manos frente a ella.

- Sí. Ambos dirigimos esto. Yo preparo a las chicas y él, administra.

- Entiendo.

Draco inspiró y sonrió con suavidad, se sentó en el escritorio y tomó un mechón del cabello de Astoria. Parecía un pequeño niño, jugando con un juego nuevo. Con algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, mi amor?- dijo y ella sonrió.

- Perfecto. Un poco cansada, pero estuvo bien.

- ¿Cansada? ¿Ya quieres irte a dormir a mi apartamento?

Hermione creyó que no debían oír eso y decidió intentar, salirse del despacho. Antes de siquiera poner un pie afuera del mismo, Astoria inspiró y la contempló, desde el asiento.

- Espera, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No necesitan tiempo, para ustedes?- dijo ella y la mujer sonrió, alzando la cabeza para mirar a Draco.

- Tendremos luego, el tiempo que necesitemos. Por ahora, quiero saber de ti y cómo has llegado hasta las manos de este idiota- dijo la mujer, sonriente y Draco suspiró en respuesta.

- Sus padres la echaron- dijo él- la encontré en la calle, a punto de ser violada y todo eso que siempre ocurre por estos lugares.

- Entonces, fuiste su ángel. Muy bien.

Hermione se preguntó si la mujer no se ponía celosa, de que su novio o como lo llamara, viviera entre mujeres, que se desnudaban frente a él. Con una inspiración nerviosa, supuso que ambos se tenían mucha confianza. Por supuesto, Draco ni siquiera estaba pendiente de ellas, solo del dinero que ganaban para él. Como todo dueño de algún negocio.

- Entendido. Así que, aceptaste trabajar con ella. Eres sin duda único, Draco. Le haces pasar trabajo, solo para aceptarla.

- Ella creía que este oficio era denigrante. ¿Qué iba a hacer, con eso?

- Bueno, la mayoría cree eso- confesó Astoria- Pero descuida. Una vez le entrene. Será la mejor.

Hermione se preguntó si era eso lo que deseaba. Bueno, ya estaba adentro y sinceramente, no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, asintió en silencio. La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia ella, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- Trata de descansar, de estar en forma y practicar mucho. Te veré el lunes por la mañana. Y hoy, estamos a sábado.

- Entendido- dijo, mirándola caminar.

- Draco, ¿vamos a casa? Estoy algo cansada.

- Por supuesto. Ginny, te encargas de cerrar.

Ginny asintió y con un suspiro, los miraron irse. Hermione ya comenzaba a dudar de nuevo, cuando Draco se alejaba por una curva. ¿Qué podría enseñarle Astoria? ¿Cómo sería su régimen? Lucía amable, pero parecía más que eso. Ginny le sonrió, al ver el miedo en su rostro.

- Y bien...¿Estás cansada?- dijo el joven, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- ¿O la señorita Astoria quisiera...?

- ¿Estás hablándome de...? ¿Vives oprimido?

- Bueno si no estás, tengo que divertirme de alguna forma.

- No lo habrás hecho con alguna de ellas ¿Cierto?

Draco negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba a su novia con mucho cuidado, en el sofá. Sonrió, contemplándola.

- ¿Por qué te cambiaría a ti, por una de ellas? ¿Astoria?

- ¿Ni siquiera por esa chica? ¿Cómo es que se llama...? ¿Hermione?- susurró ella y el joven la miró, con concentración.

¿Por qué surgía esa pregunta ahora?


	14. Chapter 14

Entrenamiento

Astoria despertó muy temprano, por la mañana. Draco aún dormía, cuando ella se sentó en la cama, tomando su camisa, para cubrirse. Regresar y hacer el amor con él, de vez en cuando resultaba. Algunas veces, era más de lo mismo.

Se sentó en el salón y miró a su alrededor. El apartamento, tal cuál lo recordaba. Draco necesitaba hacer remodelaciones. No vivir con ella, parecía que comenzaba a afectarlo.

Aún recordaba por qué ya no vivía con él. Bueno, quería expandir sus horizontes y no quería encontrarse atado a nada.

Ni siquiera a alguien. Aunque lo amara.

Mientras estaba en el salón, escuchó una pergunta adormecida. Draco, la buscaba entre las sábanas. Se levantó de la mesa, con una taza de café y caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella.

- Hola- dijo el joven, ahogando un bostezo- ¿Qué hace mi novia por la casa, en ropa interior?

- Buscaba una taza de café. Buena forma de comenzar un día. Levántate perezoso. Es hora de trabajar.

- Astoria, son las seis- dijo el muchacho, dándose la vuelta, abrazando a las almohadas- Si me disculpas, tengo una cita con un par de sueños.

La joven negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa maliciosa, terminó subiéndose a su regazo. Dejó la taza en la mesilla de noche que Draco, tenía a un lado y con una inspiración profunda, se inclinó hasta estar a un palmo del rostro de su novio. Por supuesto, por una extraña razón que no comprendía, Astoria le hacía sentir aireado, cada vez que la veía.

- Cuando digo que te levantes, es que te levantes- susurró, depositando un beso en su frente- ¿Te levantarás?

Draco giró sobre sí mismo y ella, quedó atrapada bajo sus brazos. Sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, mientras la miraba.

- Diré algo que no suelo mencionar. Anoche, fue una de esas noches que me gustan.

- Por supuesto. Como hombre, tienes que encontrar, las cosas en su lugar. Atrás y adelante- dijo y Draco captó el doble sentido.

- Adelante es mejor.

- Deberías redecorar este apartamento, da mucha pena. Sobretodo, cuando traigas a una de tus chicas.

- No inventes necedades, Asto.

- ¿Y tu querida Hermione?

- ¿Mi? ¿Querida?

- Bueno, estabas muy emocionado, cuando hablabas de ella.

Draco no esperaba ese comentario y dudó de contestar. Con un suspiro, Astoria se apartó de él y miró su expresión, con mucha diversión. Por supuesto, ella sabía lo que causaba y en qué cantidades. Negó con la cabeza, mientras él estaba absorto en lo que ella acababa de comentarle.

- No estoy diciendo que te guste. Simplemente bromeaba.

- Pues es así. no me gusta.

- Tomaré un baño caliente. Necesito estar fresca, para mirar cómo actúa tu querida Hermione.

- ¿Insistes?

- Solo bromeo. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- ¿A la práctica?

- Yo hablaba de la tina, pero si no quieres...

No necesitó más palabras, para seguirla. Seguramente, sería una de las pocas veces, que podrían compartir algo.

Y no estaba muy equivocado. Astoria, no solía visitarle con frecuencia. Aunque sus encuentros clandestinos, solían ser muy apasionados y eso le parecía perfecto. Claro, era un hombre.

Hermione esperaba en el bar, inquieta. ¿Cómo sería practicar, con una mujer experimentada, como Astoria? Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando Ginny estaba a su lado, con sus manos sobre su hombro.

- Ella suele ser extricta, pero es muy amable. Si la contentas con las rutinas, no habrá discusiones.

- Ese es el detalle, Ginny- dijo ella- No me sé ninguna rutina.

- Para eso ella ha llegado. A entrenarte y a decirte qué hacer. Lo demás, lo pondrás tú. La seducción, el erotismo.

Palabras que no solía usar en su diccionario común y corriente.

- Erotismo, esa es la clave- insistió Lavander- Ya está por llegar, oigo el auto de Draco.

Esperaba que viniera sola.

Pues lo que esperaba, era mucho menos de lo que vio. Astoria usaba una camisa ajustada, mallas y lo que parecía una falda negra. A Hermione, le recordó a una acróbata de circo.

Estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿Piruetas?

- Tenemos que adoptar posiciones extrañas, de vez en cuando- dijo Astoria- calentamientos y flexibilidad del cuerpo. Nuestra misión.

- ¿Qué clase de posiciones?

- Dependiendo del baile- argumentó Ginny- como te dije, no es solo un cabaret. También hacemos algo parecido, al teatro.

Hermione dudó del asunto. Astoria soltó sus cosas en el escritorio de Draco y miró a las muchachas.

- Mostrémosle, cómo lo hacemos.

Pues lo que Hermione creyó que nunca pasaría, ocurrió. Las muchachas estaba trotando, estaban calentando sus músculos, antes de cada rutina. Resultaba algo increíble. Un lugar muy completo.

- Ahora, aprenderás una cosa muy útil. Cómo huír del acoso. Normalmente Draco se encarga de eso, pero en dado caso de que no sea suficiente, hay tres cosas que debes saber de antemano. Uno: No sonreímos demasiado o el cliente creerá que nos gusta. Dos: No hacemos mucho movimiento. Tomamos el tiempo exacto y en la medida exacta, para no darle oportunidad de mirar más de lo que debe y por supuesto, tres: No nos desvestimos.

- Pero...

- Sí, usamos ropa sugestiva, pero no nos desvestimos. No se practica sexo en este lugar. Como ya ha dicho Draco. Si quieren una relación aparte de la que a diario se tiene, que sea fuera del local. No queremos problemas.

Hermione asintió, mirando la silla que estaba en el centro de la tarima. Astoria se sentó y con una sonrisa, miró a Hermione.

- Enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

Hermione no tuvo opción, bailar fue su carta. Astoria la detenía a cada momento y le indicaba, cómo pararse y cómo mover sus manos, alrededor de su cuerpo. Era una tonada, no podía simplemente romper los acordes. Desentonar en el baile. De eso iba a vivir, de ahora en adelante.

- Escucha, es muy probable que el cliente se te acerque más de la cuenta. Que simplemente pague extra, por mirarte. A Draco no le molestará, pero quizá a ti sí te importe.

- Lo recuerdo- dijo Ginny- tuve una especie de acosador, hace un par de años. ¡No dejaba de solicitarme! Y bueno, Draco tuvo que hacerse cargo.

- Si él no lo consigue, puedes comportarte de mala manera, para que él no desee volver. Claro, Draco perderá clientes, pero él lo entenderá.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Astoria suspiró, mirando a Ginny y le pidió que se sentara en su lugar. Ella lo hizo, con mucha calma.

- Hay tres formas de acariciar. Acariciar tocando, acariciar sin tocar y el método muy común, acariciarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Sin tocar?

- Imaginariamente. Eso despierta al cliente, que espera que lo toques realmente. O cuando te tocas tú misma. No necesitas llegar a un extremo.

Se imaginó en esa tarea.

- La forma más común, es empezar con una misma- dijo, mirando a Ginny- de esa forma, no pierdes contacto visual. Cuando acaricias imaginariamente, debes mirar, debes jugar con tus expresiones. Mostrar que deseas, relamer tus labios.

Eso sí la puso nerviosa.

- Pero recuerda. No toques demasiado o podrían existir, las consecuencias anexas a tus descuidos.

Tomarlo en cuenta...


	15. Chapter 15

Una fiesta

La rutina, parecía estar muy bien. El local estaba listo para volver a funcionar, luego de unos días de vacaciones, que no eran vacaciones en realidad. Cosa que Draco desaprobaba. Se suponía que debía ganar dinero.

Cerrar no era opción.

El día de apertura, ya habían personas ansiosas de entrar y mirar el espectáculo. Hermione estaba sentada, mirándolas bailar. Astoria confiaba en que pronto estaría lista, pero no ese día.

Esa rutina, era muy complicada. Sin embargo, tuvo una idea. Simplemente le pidió a Draco que encendiera las luces en el centro, en un poste de baile.

"Presentaremos a la nueva pequeña de la familia" "La integrante más joven y principiante" "Esperamos la reciban, como se lo merece". "¡Aplausos por favor, para Hermione Granger. La estudiosa universitaria."

¿Una presentación en poste? Sí, eso era una buena idea. Ginny miró a Hermione, que simplemente miraba al local, con sorpresa. ¿Qué planificaba Astoria Greengrass? Con un suspiro nervioso, negó con la cabeza, mientras las muchachas la preparaban para el momento.

- ¡No sé, qué hacer!

- ¿Estás segura, Astoria?- dijo Draco, mirando el espectáculo, desde la barra. La mujer asintió en silencio.

- Por supuesto. Tiene la chispa que has dicho. Lo hará muy bien.

Hermione simplemente salió, por Ginny, quién la presionaba a lograrlo. Miró a los presentes en el escenario. Varios de ellos, se acomodaron en sus sillas. La creían hermosa. Misión cumplida.

Se quedó pasmada, mirando a las personas. Los reflectores en su rostro, la enceguecían. Estaba tensa. No sabía qué hacer. Las personas solo la miraban, esperando verla actuar.

- ¿Y bien?- dijo Draco- si no hace nada, sáquenla.

- Espera...

Ella inspiró, mientras Ginny al otro lado, le hacía señas para que comenzara. Con un gesto de nerviosismo, Hermione se acercó al poste. ¿Qué se suponía que se hacía en una cosa como esa?

- Solo baila- suspiró Astoria- Lo demás no importa.

Y eso fue lo que comenzó a hacer. Se detuvo junto al poste, moviendo sus caderas lentamente. Torpe en cierta forma, pero parecía llamar la atención.

Comenzó con los botones de forma torpe, también. Los desataba con lentitud, que solo aumentaba la tensión en el ambiente. Astoria sonrió complacida y Draco, solo esperaba las ganancias.

La camisa cayó al suelo y la ropa interior, justamente negra que Ginny había comprado para ella, salió a relucir, gracias a los reflectores. Ella se quedó en silencio, sorprendida. Su reflejo de cubrirse el pecho, solo llamó más la atención de los que allí estaban, reunidos.

- Es tan inocente, que simplemente ganaremos esta noche. Y por partida doble- dijo Astoria.

La falda era lo que seguía, para ella y para los hombres. Querían mirar qué había debajo. Necesitaban ver, ya que ella insistía en cubrirse. Sin embargo, Astoria tenía sus reservas, con eso.

Hermione...¿Llegaría tan lejos?

- ¡La falda!- gritó alguien del público y Hermione, tembló ligeramente. Y de todas formas, Ginny estaba allí, sonriente. Era extraño.

Que aprobaran semejante cosa.

La falda comenzó a caer, cuando ella deshacía el cierre con lentitud. Eso que había aprendido de Astoria. Ella decía que jugar con las miradas, era lo mejor. Qué mirar y qué no.

Pues eso hizo. Quitó y no quitó, el público se desesperaba por ver. Causaba el efecto deseado.

- Ahora, el toque final- dijo Astoria, cuando Hermione ya estaba en ropa interior. Ladeó la cabeza, pidiéndole a su trabajador nocturno, que simplemente apagara los reflectores.

El público se quejó. Y eso solo significaba una cosa. Iban a pagar por más.

- ¡Eso fue excelente!- chilló Ginny, cuando una aireada Hermione, bajaba hacia los camerinos- ¡Bailar sobre el poste, eso es clásico! Ha quedado tan interesante, que nos has dejado buen sabor de boca.

Astoria también lo creía.

- Entonces...¿Cómo te has sentido?- dijo ella, Astoria y Hermione, inspiró en silencio.

- Fue extraño. El contacto del frío metal con mi piel- confesó.

- Pronto dominaste el terreno. Veré si Draco, tiene pedidos que...

- Hay una fiesta y...Creo que solicitan a Hermione Granger.

- Esta es tu noche. Como es la primera. Las chicas te asistirán. Entrarás con Luna y si el cliente luego quiere un privado. Cobraremos extra.

- Por protección.

Hermione asintió, nerviosa. Su primera noche. Ese primer pago. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Estaría lista para intentarlo? Comenzaba a dudar de sus habilidades, cuando Astoria tomó su mano y la detuvo junto al espejo. Comenzaron a maquillarla. A acomodar su ropa. Más bien...

A quitársela.

- Vayan...- dijo Draco- antes de que perdamos el dinero gratis. Una fiesta siempre paga lo suficiente. Bebidas, mirada y privado.

Luna tomó la mano de Hermione y caminó hacia una especie de cuarto pequeño. Hermione parpadeó, ante la poca luz. Con una sonrisa, Luna, miró al cliente que estaba sentado en una silla. Sobre él, había una débil luz rojiza.

- Dinos...¿A quién quieres, esta noche?

- A ambas...Pero...Ella- dijo, señalando a Hermione.

- Es mi nueva amiga. ¿Le enseñamos cómo se hace?

Pues lo que pensó, se quedó corto una vez más. Luna simplemente era una de las mejores que había visto, después de Ginny. Mover su cuerpo, al ritmo de un compás, como si fuera una simple muñeca.

Asombrosa su facilidad para contorsionarse.

En medio de un beso...En medio de un juego de manos, el hombre ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. Hermione simplemente los miró.

- ¿Qué tal si empieza?

- Perfecto- susurró Luna- Entonces...

Hermione se levantó, mientras Luna se apartaba, acariciándole el rostro al hombre que tenía enfrente. Lucía guapo. Distinto de los que había visto. Ella caminó hacia la puerta y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

Haría bien su rutina. Lo sabía.

Al salir, Hermione tuvo una vaga sensación de que quizá, no estaba preparada para estar sola. Suspirando, miró al joven.

- Sé que es tu primera vez...Por eso quisiera...Soy Ronald Weasley. Encantado de conocerte, Hermione Granger.

Bueno, al menos era amable. Sonriendo a medias, nerviosa. Ron simplemente respiró, agitado. Bien, ella era nueva, podía concederle una especie de tiempo para que pudiera relajarse y actuar.

- ¿Cómo quieres que empecemos, Hermione?

- Yo...Yo no lo sé. ¿Cómo le gustaría empezar...?

- Puedes llamarme Ron. Suelo venir a este local. Verás, no es que sea un pervertido. Sin embargo...

Hermione suspiró y un dedo en sus labios, lo silenció. La miró, mientras ella mantenía la vista fija, como habían indicado. El contacto visual.

- Entonces, empecemos.


	16. Chapter 16

Algo pasa

El caballero era amable. Apenas miraba y tenía la paciencia para esperar por ella. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella lo miró e intentó hacer todo eso que había aprendido. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos. Algo diferente.

La miraba casi con...Casi con ternura...Como si quisiera ayudarla, como si estuviera interesado y mucho más que por el trabajo.

¿O enloquecía?

Se sentó junto a él o más bien, sobre él. Suspiró en silencio y ambos se miraron. ¿Por qué no la tocaba? ¿No se suponía que tenía que tocarla?

- Soy algo nuevo en todo esto. ¿Aprendemos juntos?

- Bueno...De acuerdo.

Sonriendo, como pudo y tratando de evitar los nervios, Hermione hizo aquello que le había enseñado a Draco. Si mover sus caderas en Draco, había conseguido que él diera el visto bueno, en Ronald, estaba provocando algo similar. Tomó ambas manos y las colocó sobre su hombro, apoyándose en él.

- Puedes explorarme un poco- le dijo ella y Ron asintió- Bueno, si tú quieres y...

Pero no continuó, sintió su mano que delicadamente descendía por sus brazos, por su cadera. Se detuvo, alzando la mirada, creyendo que eso estaba mal. Hermione sonrió, suspiró.

Había que ganarse el dinero y tenía que convencerlo. Se inclinó hasta su oído y suavemente, le habló.

- Tócame...

Ron inspiró, cuando la voz de Hermione, no solo fue voz. Sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello con mucho cuidado. De manera automática, la mano de Ron, terminó entre los cabellos de la chica.

Con una sonrisa suave, descendió a través de su cuerpo, liberando unos cuantos botones de aquí y de allá. El joven no hizo nada y la miró. Hermione suspiró, mientras Ron solamente se quedaba allí.

Si todos fueran como él, le habría gustado empezar. Acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero no terminó en algo, llamado beso. Simplemente jugó con él y sus pensamientos.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, ella era buena y le agradaba. La miró un par de veces más. Bailar de esa forma, era algo que no esperaba encontrar en un lugar así.

Simplemente la abrazó y Hermione, se preguntó si ese era uno de esos momentos, donde tenía que huír. Sin embargo, Ron solamente inspiró y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por no reírte de mí. Soy malo con las mujeres y no sé qué hacer.

- Descuide, yo soy un poco mala en esto y solo hago lo que creo, que está bien.

Pues para su sorpresa, pasaron largo rato hablando. Algunas veces rieron. El evento pasó a otro calibre. Pasó a tener otra razón, otra importancia. Las muchachas se preguntaban si estaba bien. Astoria tenía sus reservas.

- Seguramente el cliente ha pedido algo extra.

- Deberíamos verificarlo- dijo Draco, con mucha calma- antes de que Ginny, pierda la mente.

- Espera...- dijo Astoria- solo un momento.

Hermione salió con una sonrisa y luego, Ron salió del lugar. Con una inspiración, Draco le enseñó a Ginny y la joven, pudo respirar calmadamente. Hermione terminó en el camerino, mientras Ron se encargaba de los pagos. Estaba sola, vistiéndose, cuando Ginny entró con el dinero.

- ¡Te ha pagado el triple! ¿¡Qué has hecho! ¡Draco no puede creérselo. Bajará muy pronto!

- No hice nada, solo charlamos.

- ¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! - dijo, dándole el dinero que le correspondía. Bastante por decirlo de una forma.

- Sí, es enserio.

Draco bajó las escaleras y con un suspiro, caminó hacia Hermione. Estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar. Con una inspiración suave, se detuvo junto a ella.

- Lo que se puede reunir en dos noches. Excelente trabajo. No lo creía posible.

En realidad, había sido suerte.

- Muchas gracias.

- Te lo había dicho, Draco- dijo Astoria, con autosuficiencia. Dónde pongo el ojo, pongo el dinero.

Muy cierto, tal cuál la conocía.

- Bien, puedes irte a descansar con Ginny. Han hecho bien esta noche, cada una de ustedes.

Hermione asintió en silencio y caminó por sus cosas. Al dirigirse a casa, las muchachas insistían en que debían celebrar. Draco y Astoria, estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver.

- Incluso Ginny, en sus primeros años, nunca hizo eso- dijo Draco, destendiendo la cama. Astoria asintió, ayudándole del otro lado.

- Sí, curiosamente ha resultado mejor de lo que creí. Hasta pude haber sentido que ya lo había hecho antes- dijo, acostándose en la cama y Draco, le siguió a la idea.

- Lo parecía, pero de no haberla visto por primera vez, lo creería.

- Buenas noches, mi amado empresario- dijo ella, con un beso pequeño.

- Buenas noches, bailarina de cabaret.

- Hacía tanto, que no te oía decir eso- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se acomodó en su pecho. Draco simplemente se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados. Pero había algo mal en todo eso. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, imaginándose cómo hacía con Ron, lo que hizo con él.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

Y no era el único. Ronald, también lo pensaba. En su cama, en un hotel, lo pensaba. Simplemente no podía dejar de "soñar" con lo que acababa de ver.

Ella era más que una chica cabaret. Ella era una chica conversadora. Ella era una chica humilde. Parecía que estaba en un lugar que no le correspondía.

Y eso, le parecía muy interesante. Comenzaba a sentir algunas cosas, con respecto a eso. Cosas, que no sabía identificar. Sin embargo, ella era solo una mujer de un establecimiento.

Los pensamientos, allí se tenían que parar.

Hermione estaba sorprendida consigo misma. Realmente, apesar de ser suerte, había sido un gran momento. La charla, el aprendizaje juntos. Bueno, su primer día no era tan malo como estaba pensando antes de hacerlo. Con una sonrisa, recordó los chistes, recordó las palabras y los cuentos que en vez de tocarse, terminaron allí, como protagonistas del encuentro.

Era una buen muchacho que no entendía, cómo había terminado allí. Bueno, todos podían buscar diversión, en los lugares más extraños del mundo. Y bueno, allí estaba ella. En uno de ellos.

- Asumo, que era guapísimo- dijo Ginny con un suspiro- por que no dejas de sonreír como tonta.

- Bueno, digamos que fue amable conmigo.

- ¿Amable?- dijo ella sobre la cama, mientras las demás chicas dormían- Entonces, no solamente bailaste.

- Te estaba diciendo que no.

- Todo un caballero entonces...

- Sí.

- Ese, vuelve...- aseguró ella, con mucha calma y ahogando un bostezo.


	17. Chapter 17

Verla trabajar

Draco despertó, con la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo mal. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Astoria, que seguía dormida y suspiró, abrazándola. Debía tener, otros pensamientos. Lo mejor era alejarlos de él.

Astoria, ella era...La conoció en el cabaret. Ella bailaba para él y simplemente la encontró hermosa, la sacó de ese estilo de vida y decidió que lo mejor era hacerle vivir, otro estilo de vida.

Pero aunque la historia de Hermione, era parecida, no podía ser igual. Él no podía pensar en su baile, no podía pensarla, en la labor. Estaba confundido. Le recordaba tanto a su novia; que seguramente ya alucinaba.

Hermione sin embargo, pensaba en lo que acababa de experimentar. Con una sonrisa suave, imaginaba el rostro de quién fue su expectador y también de su jefe. Le gustaba dar lo que esperaban de ella.

O mucho más que eso.

Suspirando, se acomodó en la cama y se preguntó si iba a volver. No le molestaba realizar un segundo espectáculo, si iba a ser así de divertido. Cerró los ojos y se preguntó por el mañana.

Al amanecer, el entranimiento, se complicaba. Astoria creía que Hermione, podía aprender cosas nuevas, ya que parecía avanzar muy bien. Con una inspiración fuerte, hacían el calentamiento matutino.

Ginny sonreía, contándole a las chicas sobre lo que Hermione pensaba. ¡Ya creían que se había enamorado del hombre!

- Para que pagara de esa forma- dijo Luna, a su lado- tuvo que ver algo en ti, que le encantó en sobremanera.

- No sé, solo dije que estábamos charlando y compartiendo.

- Me pregunto qué compartían- dijo Parvati y Padma, asintió en silencio- mientras no sea...

- ¡No!- dijo ella y las chicas la miraron, mientras se sonrojaba.

Draco caminó hacia el salón de entrenamiento, que solía usar su esposa. Ella estaba organizando la rutina y las muchachas, estaban solas. Las escuchó hablar, sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Realmente, me pareció atractivo- dijo Ginny, pero no lo vislumbré bien.

- Lo era- confesó Luna- Y Hermione... Desde que la vio, simplemente sus ojos se iluminaron.

Draco se sentó a lo lejos a mirarlas, mientras ellas sonreían y entrenaban. Siempre lo hacía, por supervisión, pero ese día se vio motivado por otra cosa. Estaba sintiéndose distinto.

Quería saber, qué había hecho ella con él, que lo había encantado tanto. Tanto, como lo impresionó a él, con su baile.

- Pero bueno, al menos fue considerado...Era tu primera vez.

- También era la suya- dijo Hermione, con un suspiro- por eso hicimos una especie de conexión.

- ¡Qué tierno!

- No quería tocarme, tenía miedo...

Las muchachas suspiraron y sonrieron. Hermione las miró de mala gana y luego, sonrió suavemente.

Mientras tanto, Ronald un ejecutivo de una empresa publicitaria, simplemente pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Estaban celebrando el éxito de un proyecto y sus amigos, le habían invitado a un club nocturno que según ellos, era diferente. Allí lo dejaron, luego de un tiempo y él no supo qué hacer.

Hasta que la encontró a ella y la conoció. Miraba los papeles sobre su escritorio y sonreía.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos color esmeralda. El hombre frente a él, sonrió suavemente.

- Conocí a una hermosa joven.

- ¿En el cabaret?- meditó su amigo- allí hay siempre, hermosas mujeres.

- No lo digo, por su aspecto. Era como una pequeña niña, con una personalidad increíble.

- No me digas, que te has enamorado de ella.

- Simplemente, estaba pensando en la buena noche que pasé.

- ¿Te has...?

- ¿Cómo piensas algo así? No voy acostándome, con toda jovencita que vea.

- Tú lo dijiste...

Ginny sonreía, mientras entrenaban. Tuvo una idea y se levantó del suelo, mientras hacían movimientos con las piernas, para calentar. Las jóvenes la miraron, luego de que ella acercara una silla hasta su ubicación.

- Muéstranos, cómo bailaste con el cliente. Hermione...

- Pero...

- Ya no deberías temer. Ya no eres una novata.

- Es que...Yo no...

- Muéstranos- dijo Lavander y ella se levantó en silencio, nerviosa. Draco, se acomodó en la silla.

Tenía que mirar eso.

Hermione se acercó a Ginny, moviendo sus caderas de forma simétrica, casi ni se notaba su falta de práctica. Sus manos sobre su cabello, le otorgaban una gracia bastante apreciable. Continuó caminando, hasta sentársele a Ginny en las piernas y empujarla ligeramente, como si quisiera dominar el terreno. Ella sonrió, mientras Hermione se hacía notar, sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar de moverse.

Comenzó a recordar el baile, como si lo viviera, en carne propia. Seguramente, ron había sentido la combinación de la inexperiencia y los movimientos torpes, con su belleza. Eso le había pasado a él y por ende, había sucumbido de forma tonta. Por que, Astoria buscaba bailarinas preparadas.

O las preparaba. Pero a Hermione, la torpeza, le sentaba de una forma muy particular. Ginny sonrió, mientras Hermione realizaba un ademán de querer besarla y esperar un beso.

Resultaba divertido y erótico, al mismo tiempo. Estaba orgullosa, de lo que comenzaba a crear. Las demás, aplaudían su baile, mientras ella se desempeñaba. Lo sabía, lo lograría en algún momento.

- Muy bien, Hermione. No dudo que lo confundieras con todo esto que acabas, de mostrar- dijo Ginny y ella se sonrojó.

- Ha sido fantástico- dijo Luna.

Antes de que Hermione hablaran, aplausos se escucharon desde el fondo y las chicas, alzaron sus cabezas. Draco emergía de la oscuridad y aplaudía lo que acababa de ver. Hermione se sonrojó más visiblemente.

- Coincido con Ginny. Ha estado bastante bien. Felicidades, has aprendido algo que era denigrante para ti.

- Lo hace estupendamente- dijo Ginny y Astoria, regresaba.

- ¿Y de qué me perdí?

- De un gran show, de Hermione- contestó Luna y Astoria la miró.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí- dijo Lavander- ha quedado muy bien, sin duda alguna. Se nota la mejoría en las prácticas.

- Creo que esto será divertido- dijo la mujer y Draco, asintió en silencio- sobretodo por lo que acaba de llegar.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, mirando el papel que ella sostenía.

El muchacho quería regresar y parecía que no venía solo. Draco inspiró y se preguntó si se convertiría en cliente recurrente. Hermione suspiró al ver el nombre que aparecía en el pedido por el club. Sí iba a regresar y más pronto de lo que había creído que sería.

- Te lo dije- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa.


	18. Chapter 18

_No. Astoria es su novia, no su esposa._

_Gracias por comentarme, saben que se aprecian sus rews...aunque no los he respondido personalmente. Miles de disculpas. Factor tiempo._

_

* * *

_

Creo en una cosa

Hermione estaba preparada para verlo o eso creía. Realmente, si se trataba de él, ya no se preocupaba. La primera vez había sido tan amena, que esperaba que se repitiera. Draco se preparó para investigar el motivo de causa, por lo cuál el joven quería regresar.

Por su baile, era una de las razones. Pero faltaban algunas otras. Esas razones que eran inherentes a lo que allí ocurría.

Amor era una de ellas. Pero era muy pronto. Conocía el amor a primera vista, pero eso era ridículo.

Y de todas formas, ya lo sabría al momento de verse. Pero de todas formas, eso no le hacía mal al negocio.

Ya no sabía lo que decía. ¿Por qué?

Astoria lo miró, mientras él estaba concentrado en pensar. Sonrió, dejando caer sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Draco la miró, mientras ella sonreía y trataba de no reírse de su aspecto pensativo.

- ¿En qué piensa mi hombre de negocios?

- En nada particular- declaró Draco y Astoria sonrió suavemente.

- Parece que algo te preocupa.

- Esa fijación del joven ese, por Granger.

- Solo quiere verla una vez más. ¿Por qué te inquieta?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

¿Qué decirle? ¿Que dudaba de que ese encuentro fuera solo trabajo? ¿Que pensaba que algo más iba a ocurrir? No era estúpido y comenzaba a preocuparse por las reacciones que estaba presentando; acerca de ella y su trabajo.

No era tan bueno. Quizá solo un poco.

Astoria no dijo nada más, Draco no la estaba escuchando. Se levantó del escritorio en donde había decidido sentarse y caminó por los pasillos. Hermione estaba al final y Ginny le decía un par de cosas.

- Cuando venga, tienes que superar esa actuación.

- ¿Es probable?

- No sé qué hiciste, pero sea lo que sea, simplemente te adoró. Creo que si mejoras, ensayas, lograrás que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Si supieran lo que había hecho, quizá no pensarían de esa forma. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione asintió. No diría nada, de todas formas, ese era un "cliente" fácil. Solo iban a charlar. Solo iban a pasar un maravilloso tiempo juntos.

Astoria entró en el camerino y miró a las muchachas, que se preparaban para el baile de aquella noche. Por supuesto, Hermione no ensayaba mucho las rutinas. Apenas comenzaba.

Lo mejor era que simplemente, no apareciera en escena. De todas formas, iba a hacer una noche, con aquel muchacho. Podían gracias a ella, recuperar algo del dinero que se invertía para reparaciones y embellecimiento del local.

La mujer estaba decidida a convertirla en una de las mejores, tal cuál lo era ella. Parecía que tenía el potencial para superar a Ginny e incluso, para superarla a ella. Aunque sonara ligeramente descabellado.

- Granger, ven aquí- le dijo y Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron- recuerda lo que debes hacer esta noche.

- Sí, debo encantarlo.

- No. Debes convencerlo de que eres mejor de lo que vio la noche anterior.

No vio casi nada, en realidad. Solo una charla. Astoria no insistió en su argumento. Ya había sido bastante clara. Hermione asintió, con una inspiración honda. Bueno, tenía que mejorar la percepción que tenían de ella. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese día?

¿Acaso venía solo o quizá, estaría acompañado? No estaba segura, pero ciertamente era probable que le hubiesen hablado de ella y de todo eso que hacía, dentro de ese local.

¿Y si venía acompañado, podría ganar esa misma cantidad de dinero? Seguramente no. Esperaba; que estuviera solo.

Y con el mismo deseo de charlar e intercambiar ideas.

Al anochecer, la situación se animó. La fiesta de esa noche, era sobre el Asia oriental. Hermione se asombró ante el decorado y lo imaginativo que era. De eso se encargaba una sola persona. Blaize Zabinni, un conocido de Draco que se encargaba de la mercancía que tuviera que ver con luces, sonido y escenario.

Eran un equipo.

- Esta noche...¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Las chicas del Asia Oriental!

Las miró tras las cortinas, mientras el espectáculo comenzaba. Estando en la oscuridad, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta. Era él y sonreía, mientras ella miraba el show.

- ¿Por qué no estás allí arriba, Hermione? Si te puedo decir de esa forma, claro está.

- No he ensayado hoy. Y sí, claro que puede Sr...

- Dime, Ron- le dijo y ella sonrió- Entonces, ¿no te veremos esta noche?

- No lo creo. No he entrenado y me temo que solo haré el ridículo- le confesó ella y Ron meditó.

- A mí me gustaría verte improvisar.

Draco paseaba por el lugar, vigilando que nada se saliera de control. Los miró, mientras hablaban y simplemente permaneció allí, con la vista sobre ellos. Estaban conversando. ¿Era posible, que ya se conocieran?

- Bueno, entonces...¿Tendremos nuestra cita de hoy?

- Sí. La tendremos, luego del espectáculo.

- Perfecto. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría charlar contigo acerca de algunos tópicos.

- Está bien. Podemos...

Ron no dijo nada más, conforme con el asunto. Inspiró Hermione, pensando en esas preguntas que quería hacerle. Antes de que hiciera mención de eso, Draco se acercó a ella y los miró con cierto cuidado.

- Este lugar, no es para todos- le dijo a Ron, con cierto desdén y el joven asintió sin dar muchas explicaciones.

- ¿Lo conoce?- le dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza- parecen conocidos de toda la vida.

- Simplemente es un joven amable- le dijo Hermione y caminó hacia el camerino, cuando el show parecía terminar.

Harry Potter, el compañero de labores de Ron, lo miró regresar a la mesa. Observó su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Fuiste al baño?

- No, encontré algo mejor.

- No quiero saberlo.

- No eso- le dijo Ron y él, suspiró aliviado- me la encontré. Está muy hermosa hoy.

- ¿Y por qué no está en el escenario?

- No practicó. La veré luego.

- Enserio, eso no es sano. Eso que intentas. De todas formas, yo no voy a detenerte. Ve y encuéntrate con ella. De todas formas, yo solo vine a acompañarte.

- Deberías conocerla. Es muy amigable y sencilla. Creo que te agradaría, no te haría mal.

- Bueno, yo tengo puesto mis ojos en otra atracción- dijo, mirando a Ginny.


	19. Chapter 19

Espias

Caminó hacia el camerino, en cuanto las demás muchachas, descendieron del escenario. Inspiró y se preparó para su encuentro, mientras que Harry con las manos en sus bolsillos, se detenía a Ginny, que se miraba en una polvorera. Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió, mientras Harry la miraba con fijeza.

Hermione sonrió, apartándose para que Ron pudiera entrar en el pequeño salón privado. Las chicas estaban pegadas tras la puerta. Querían escuchar qué estaban haciendo y cómo lo hacían.

Fuera lo que fuera.

Ella, se sentó en un banquillo. Ambos se miraron y ella sonrió, apartándose los mechones de cabello de su rostro y dejándolos tras su oreja. Ronald juntó sus brazos sobre sus muslos y la miró.

Una jovencita, hermosa. Sin duda alguna. Había algo de ella que le encataba. Algo de ella que simplemente, solo hacía que la mirara y la mirara, sin parar.

- Entonces, ¿Te gusta trabajar aquí?

- Todos han sido muy amables conmigo. Sin embargo, este no es el primer oficio que hubiera escogido.

- Creo que muchas mujeres, no lo harían.

- Si necesitan el dinero.

- Ciertamente- sonrió él- ¿vives muy lejos?

- No. El dueño, me encontró un apartamento. Espera terminar los trámites y dármelo pronto. Vivo con una de las chicas.

Ron suspiró y la miró, mientras Hermione le sonreía. Suspiró y su mente, derivó un par de cosas.

Le agradaba y creía que ese no era un lugar para ella. Con una sonrisa ligera, se levantó y pensó en su propuesta. Quizá podía darle una vida mejor. Aunque bien, no iba ofreciéndole ofertas a todas las mujeres que conocía, pero bien podía hacer una salvedad con ella.

La veía mejor, en otro lugar.

- ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- dijo y Ginny despegó los labios con un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¿Perdón?- respondió ella, confundida.

- Digo. Tener un trabajo mejor y quizá, una vivienda más adaptada a tus deseos. Más sencilla y en un lugar más sano.

Ginny escuchó aquello y respiró audiblemente. Bueno, no la culparía, aunque era muy apresurado, como para decirle que sí. Inspiró y se apartó, para que Luna escuchara el tema de conversación.

- No lo sé. Hasta ahora, me siento a gusto aquí. Es extraño que lo diga, pero tengo amigas y bueno, un sueldo.

- Pero, no estás segura de que esto sea lo que desees.

- No realmente, pero no quisiera.

- Podría darte un trabajo estable y así, harías algo que te guste- le dijo Ron, obviamente esperanzado. Hermione inspiró.

¿Qué debía decir?

- ¡No se supone que una acepta algo así, de la noche a la mañana!- dijo parvati y Luna asintió en silencio. Estaba de acuerdo con esa preposición.

- Quizá, es algo muy bueno. Quizá es algo, que el señor Draco no puede darle- dijo Padma y Ginny suspiró.

- ¿Qué hacen allí, husmeando?- dijo Draco y las muchachas, se apartaron. Draco se acercó a la puerta y escuchó lo que estaban comentando.

- Podrías venir conmigo- dijo Ron y Hermione inspiró en silencio, una vez más.

No estaba segura. ¿Y si todo era una trampa? Astoria ya lo había dicho. Aunque él, se veía muy agradable. Muy amable.

De todas formas, no esperaba que luego de dos días de verse, la invitara a irse a trabajar con él.

Sonaba muy extraño, aunque él fuese un buen hombre. Negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, dijo que lo pensaría.

Draco se sintió diferente. Traicionado y sin motivos para sentirlo. Respiró con fuerza y pronto comenzó a comprender que algo deseaban hacer con su negocio. Con lo que había conformado.

Querían llevársela. Llevarse a sus bailarinas. Y eso, no lo permitiría. Negó con la cabeza y Ginny lo miró.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ella es lo mejor que ha pasado en este local, desde que estás aquí Ginny Weasley. Y no se irá, así como así

Ginny lo miró, decidido. Nunca había reaccionado de esa forma. Ni siquiera, cuando Astoria había generado un problema entre él y su co propietario. Theodore Nott.

Pero Hermione, solo había dicho que lo pensaría. Sin embargo, ya eso era suficiente para él.

Nadie se iba sin su permiso.

La sesión terminó y Ron, volvió a ser generoso con la paga. Caminó a pocos centímetros y Ginny, conversaba con Harry.

Harry se había entretenido con ella.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto cobrarías por una sesión?- preguntó y Ginny inspiró, pensando en el asunto.

- Dependiendo del trato que le de al cliente y sus exigencias. O del trato que me de éste.

- Entiendo.

- He terminado- dijo Ron y Harry alzó una mano.

- Puedes irte sin mí, estoy ocupado ahora. Como ves- le dijo y Ginny sonrió con suavidad- si quieres, dile al jefe que los planos están terminados y sobre el escritorio. Hoy tengo ganas de divertirme.

Ron suspiró y asintió. Antes de irse, Hermione corrió hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. Él la miró, mientras ella buscaba en su bolso, el dinero que había recibido. Quería devolvérselo.

Era demasiado.

- Guárdalo, es para ti.

- Pero es mucho dinero, por lo que tan poco he hecho- confesó y Ron sonrió con suavidad, casi con dulzura.

- Has hecho demasiado- dijo y Hermione no opinó- sacas la soledad, de mis pensamientos más profundos.

Draco escuchó aquellas palabras y meditó lo que estaba por venir. Estaba enamorándose de ella, si es que ya no lo estaba.

No le convenía y ni sabía por qué. Astoria miró su expresión y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Ocurre algo, mi amor?

- No, nada particular.

- Ah, son ellos- dijo Astoria y sonrió. Parece que ambos se llevan muy bien. Supongo que ahora, lo veremos más seguido- ¿No te genera placer?

No sabía si lo podía llamar así, pero sí. Algo le generaba y no sabía qué era. Inspiró, mientras Astoria miraba su obra de arte. Estaba muy feliz con los resultados y acervaba que podría generar más y mejores, solo necesitaban práctica.

Un viaje. La mejor forma de compenetrarse.

Mientras charlaban, un hombre joven, miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de hotel. Sentado en la cama. Buscaba algo, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

¿Dónde estaba su hija? ¿Dónde estaba Hermione Granger, que ya no podía encontrarla? Comenzaba a preocuparse por ella.

Muy tarde. Realmente.


	20. Chapter 20

Imbecil

Draco daba vueltas en su salón. No podía dormir, desde que había visto la reacción de Ronald. Ella era su mejor bailarina y no podía dejarla ir, solo por que a él se le ocurriera un mejor lugar para ella. ¿O era por otra cosa, que no quería dejarla ir? Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de sus sofá.

No podía decirse eso, estando junto a Astoria. No podía pensar en eso, estando junto a ella.

Por que ella, no lo soportaría. Quizá, terminaría creyendo que a él le interesaba su cuerpo o algo por el estilo.

Y era falso.

O eso creía.

Astoria notó que Draco, no estaba en la cama y se dio la vuelta. Adormecida, preguntó por él y el mismo, escuchó el llamado de su novia. Se levantó, con un suspiro y caminó hacia la habitación.

No sabía qué le ocurría, pero se sentía como un imbécil, pensando en ella.

Hermione daba vueltas en la cama. A ella le ocurría lo mismo, pero con Ronald. Ella pensaba en su propuesta y no podía dormir. Ginny, sentía los movimientos en la misma y ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en la propuesta que me hizo. ¿Debo aceptarla o simplemente quedarme con el señor Draco?

- Depende del dinero y las posibilidades. Yo lo vi como un joven desinteresado y tranquilo. Creo que sería una buena compañía.

- ¿Y si quisiera utilizarme?

- Se ve muy tonto para eso. Creo que debes tomar esa decisión, que tu corazón siente.

Hermione asintió, mientras Ginny se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo. Con un suspiro, preguntó, cómo sería su vida estando allí. Por supuesto, Ronald no le había dicho nada más al respecto.

No había hablado de amor.

Él, Ronald, se sentía como un imbécil. Seguramente ella estaba creyendo que él quería algo más que una amistad con ella y por eso le había propuesto trabajo. Se dio un golpe con la mano, en la frente.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Hermione iba a odiarlo, por creer que ella era una mujer fácil. Con un quejido, golpeó la almohada y decidió echarse a dormir, sin pensar demasiado.

Enloquecería.

Al amanecer, las chicas querían saber qué había decidio. Por supuesto, Hermione se mordía el labio y trataba de pensar en qué responder.

Draco también quería saberlo. Quería saber si iba a dejar el lugar. Fue el primero en llamar y preguntárselo.

- No sé si me iré- dijo ella y Draco meditó lo que escuchaba por teléfono.

- Deberías decidirte. De esto dependo y pues, no quisiera saberlo a última hora. El trabajo es muy importante.

- Lo sé...

- Decídete pronto.

Astoria tenía otra idea en mente. Al ver a las chicas en el local, les hablaba de un viaje. Un paseo que pudieran hacer juntas. Solo ella y las chicas. Draco la miró, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero ella insistía que era la mejor forma de compeneterarse. No dijo nada y tuvo que asentir a su petición.

Ella estaba feliz, de tener a un novio tan compresivo. Inspiró y les habló del plan que iba a llevar a cabo.

Un viaje por las pricnipales entidades para las fiestas, del país. Iban a divertirse mucho en ese trayecto. Conocerse y compenetrarse.

Ginny estaba congraciada, pero Hermione dudaba. Como siempre, mencionaba Luna. Lavander pensaba en el propósito.

¿Acaso Astoria, quería probar algo? Mientras hablaban, Draco se apartó, para hablar con Hermione.

- ¿Alguna decisón, Granger?

- No...Aunque...

- ¿Sí?

- Me siento muy cómoda con las chicas. En realidad, no quisiera tener que dejarlas.

Eso fue música para sus oídos.

- ¿No piensas renunciar entonces?

- No, creo que no. Aunque...

- ¿Mmm?- dijo y ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Es que no te pago lo suficiente? Puedo pagarte más.

- ¿Quiere que me quede?

- En lo posible- admitió y ella se sorprendió. Se sonrojó. ¿Tan buena era, que quería que se quedara?

Astoria entró en la oficina y los miró. Esbozó una sonrisa, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione y pidiéndole que se alistara para el viaje. Draco quería saber qué se traía su novia entre manos.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza, colocando un dedo en sus labios. Por supuesto, Draco no insitía.

Astoria nunca le contaba sus secretos, sobre cómo entrenaba a sus chicas. Él solo administraba lo que recibían.

Estaban listas para viajar. Astoría insistía en que no necesitaban nada a dónde iban. Nada más que una muda de ropa.

Iban a renovar su guardarropa completo. Ginny adoraba ese tipo de viajes. Ese tipo de incentivos.

- Entonces, chicas, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¿Y cómo iremos todas juntas?- dijo Hermione.

- Para eso, hay transporte privado. Cortesía de nuestro querido presidente, Draco Malfoy.

Sin duda, tenían una buena vida. Astoria sonrió, cuando el enome auto esperaba y las muchachas, se miraron, sonrientes.

Amaban viajar y divertirse. Y más, si era entre mujeres. Draco no tenía inconvenientes en cerrar por unas semanas. Ver a su madre, ya estaba comenzando a ser una prioridad.

- ¡Hoy iré a verla y me disculparé!- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, colocándose los pantalones y brincando con ellos, por la habitación.

- Listas. Cuídate mucho, mi amor- dijo Astoria y Draco asintió, mientras ella le daba un beso.

- Cuídate también y cuídalas. De ellas también nos mantenemos- susurró y la mujer asintió con suavidad.

- No les pasará nada. Solo una pequeña resaca y nada más.

Las mujeres abordaron el auto, mientras Draco se despedía de ellas. El vehículo, no tardó en arrancar, se dirigían hacia el aereopuerto. Tomarían un vuelo hacia Winchester. Irían a muchos lugares diferentes. Por supuesto, estaba el tren, pero Astoria prefería los viajes privados.

- Creo que esto te ayudará a despejar tu mente- dijo Ginny hacia Hermione, mientras ella miraba la ventana con mucha calma.

- No lo sé. Nunca he viajado sin mis padres y mucho menos, para ir a fiestas.

- Te divertirás- agregó Astoria y Ginny asintió. Luna ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Cambiaremos todo tu guardarropa- le dijo y Hermione, asintió, dudosa- te verás como una muñeca. Como una diosa. Estoy segura de que te verás preciosa y tu hombre no se resistirá a ti.

- No es mi hombre.

- Pero pronto- En cuanto te vea- dijo Parvati- pero por ahora nos concentraremos en divertirnos un poco.

Muchas copas de champaña, sonaron dentro del auto. Hermione dudaba que pudiera divertirse, pensando en sus padres y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Pero claro, también en él.

_En Ron._


	21. Chapter 21

Broma

Hermione despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, con personas que... Sí, ya las conocía. Suspiró y se estiró en la cama. Esa era una notable diferencia. Tenía una cama propia dónde dormir. Sonrió y miró a las chicas, que desayunaban. Comida en la habitación. Eso sí era un lujo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, chicas?- dijo Ginny, como siempre. Desnuda, por toda la habitación.

- Deberíamos ir de shopping- dijo Luna, mirando un catálogo del hotel. Hermione inspiró feliz, mirando a Padma y a Parvati, que apenas se despertaban. Lavander salía del baño y le Lanzó la ropa interior.

- Creo que esto te pertenece, Ginny.

- Bueno chicas- dijo Astoria, quién entraba en la habitación- Es hora de que comencemos un cambio de look.

Ron caminó hacia el establecimiento y se encontró con Draco. Cerraba y él, se preguntaba el motivo del cierre.

- Las muchachas se fueron de vacaciones a renovarse.

- ¿Todas?

- Sí, todas.

- ¿Incluso ella?

- Sí, Incluso Hermione Granger.

Draco suspiró, mirando el rostro preocupado de Ronald. Seguramente estaba enamorado de ella, hasta las medias. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo miró. Ron apenas entendió el gesto.

- Creo que no volverán en un par de días. ¿Por qué no buscas otro bar, dónde ahogar tus penas?

- No vengo al bar a eso- le confesó, adusto- vengo por ella.

- Pues lo lamento. Ella, tiene dueño ahora. Y ese dueño, soy yo. No acepto que acosen a mis muchachas.

- ¿Acosar? ¿Tengo apariencia de acosador?

- Para mí, todos lo tienen. Quieren un poco de acción, sexo, pero de mis muchachas no obtendrán eso.

Ron lo miró con cierto recelo, mientras Draco sonreía y abordaba su auto. ¿A qué se refería? Él no le haría daño. De todas formas, eso no lo iba a discutir con él. Tenía que hablar con Hermione. No quería que ella pretendiera que solo le importaba su cuerpo y su uso. Él quería que supiera, que estaba intereado en ella, de todas las formas posibles.

- ¿Tiene su número de teléfono?

Hermione sonreía, mientras sus amigas se probaban los vestidos que Astoria estaba sugiriendo. Ella miraba uno café, muy sugestivo.

- Ese te quedará precioso. ¡Anda ve y pruébatelo!- dijo Ginny, apremiándola. Hermione no dijo nada y asintió en silencio.

Se metió en el probador, mientras Ron trataba de llamarla. Mientras se probaba el vestido, su teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Ginny lo tomó y miró el número. Desconocido. Bueno, ella no conocía ningún número de aquella lista de contactos.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron- Soy yo, Ron.

- ¡Llamada del amor!- rió Ginny y las chicas se rieron con ella.

- ¡Shh!- dijo, tapando el teléfono- no queremos espantarlo. No, ella no se encuentra ahora. ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?

- ¿Podría saber algo de ella? Necesitamos hablar con urgencia y quiero encontrarla.

- Bueno, puede encontrarla en esta dirección. Pero si tiene como llegar.

- Bournemouth... No está tan lejos. Tomaré el tren y llegaré... Al atardecer.

Ginny sonrió y asintió, colgándole. Al salir, Hermione miró las sonrisas sobre los rostros de sus amigas y de Astoria. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero solo supo que muchas manos la movían sobre sus pies, aunque no caminara.

- Andando, tenemos que darte una nueva apariencia.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Sí. Pero esta vez es importante.

- ¿No me cortaré el cabello?

- ¡Solo camina!

Ron caminaba ilusionado, hacia la estación del tren. Draco en su hogar, se lanzaba a su cama. Meditaba.

¿Por qué protegía tanto a Hermione Granger? ¿Acaso era estúpido o algo parecido? Él ya salía con alguien.

Astoria Greengrass. ¿Ahora iba a pasarse de listo y salir con Hermione? Mientras pensaba, dio varios golpes a su almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Casi nunca soñaba con algo en particular. Pero ese día, soñaba con Hermione y un baile. Una danza erótica que terminaba en algo más que una danza.

Terminaba con labios en besos y caricias.

Caricias más allá de la _profesión_. Escuchaba su voz entrecortada, mientras sus manos hacían su baile sobre su cuerpo. Tenía un cuerpo esplendoroso, un cabello sedoso. toda ella le llamaba la atención.

Y por ello, despertó agitado. Sintiéndose sucio. Tenía una novia a la cuál le había prometido amor, confianza. ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él?

- ¿Me dirán qué ocurre?- dijo Hermione y las jóvenes, negaron con la cabeza.

- No, por que tienes que verte linda. Y por ello, no hay tiempo para insulsas charlas sobre trivialidades.

- Ginny.

- Lo que diga la jefa, queda.

El padre de Hermione, caminaba por la casa, con una expresión de concentración. A no ser que su hija estuviera muerta, esperaba no, tenía que haberse ido a alguna parte a dormir.

¿Cómo la encontraba?

Tomó su teléfono celular y buscó los números que tenía registrados en su agenda. Seguramente podrían hablar y aclarar el asunto.

Pero ¿Y si no?

Trancó el teléfono y meditó. Seguro estaba herida con él, por lo que le había hecho. De ser ella, no querría atender a su llamado, aunque fuera una emergencia. Seguro eso sentía ella al pensar en él.

No podría lograrlo.

- Pero tienen que decirme, cuál es la novedad en el cambio- se quejó ella, mientras decidían la ropa que usaría.

- No te interesa saber. Toma, ponte esto- dijo Ginny y ella dudó de hacerlo- ¡Anda ve! Es una sorpresa.

Hermione asintió y utilizó aquel traje café y seductor, que Ginny le había recomendado. Al salir, colocaron unos tacones negros y peinaron su cabello. Un perfume delicado.

- Listo y, justo a tiempo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya verás. No seas tan preguntona y espera a los resultados- sonrió Lavander y ella tuvo que asentir.

- Listo, ya está aquí- dijo Astoria, quién había pasado a recogerlo. Hermione se mordió el labio preguntándose; de qué hablaban.

- Hola Hermione...

- ¿Ron?


	22. Chapter 22

__

Torbellino

Ron la miró, prácticamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rostro de Hermione se contrajo y de inmediato se dio la vuelta hacia Ginny. La joven se encogió de hombros y suspiró con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos que hablar. ¿Podemos? Y ¡Wow! Estás hermosa...

- Muchas gracias- dijo ella, sonrojándose y casi sin saberlo. Ron miró a las jóvenes, que captaron el mensaje de inmediato.

- ¡Que tengan un lindo paseo!- dijo Astoria, apremiando a Hermione. Ella dudó y salió de aquella tienda.

Ron caminó varias cuadras, antes de mirarla. Era como si sus ojos le evocaran algo. Una curiosa reacción. Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione. Inspirando, ella lo miró. ¿De qué tenían que hablar?

- Lo siento, no quería que pensaras que solo quería tu cuerpo o algo en mi trabajo. Fui un tonto... Perdóname.

Hermione se echó a reír, pero él no entedió qué le hacía gracia. Miró a su alrededor. En realidad, le hacía gracia por que ella también lo pensó. Inspiró nuevamente y se inclinó, para besar su mejilla. El joven se sorprendió abiertamente y la contempló. Su mirada destellaba felicidad.

- No te preocupes. ¡Perdonado! Mira que venir hasta acá, solo para decirme algo que podíamos hablar por teléfono.

- No es lo mismo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y él, miraba un puesto de palomitas. Se acercó y había comprado dos paquetes pequeños.

- Eso es para el cine.

- Pero son deliciosas- dijo, con la boca llena- lo siento...

- Está bien. Sí, son deliciosas- dijo y miró los árboles y a las personas, que pasaban por el parque donde estaban sentados.- ¿Te ha costado mucho, llegar hasta acá?

- No. Draco me dio tu número de teléfono. Bueno, perdona. El Sr. Malfoy.

- Descuida. No importa como se llame. ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces creo que es muy posesivo. Casi no le gusta que nos relacionemos.

- Sí, lo percibí. Sobretodo contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí. Pareciera hasta celoso, si no tuviera una novia.

Hermione meditó. Realmente, comenzaba a pensar en cosas así. Con una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza y continuó comiendo. Draco no podía estar celoso de él, por que tenía a Astoria Greengrass. Una mujer bastante atractiva, según miraba. Y muy elegante.

Mientras tanto, Draco pesaba como loco. Ron estaba allí, le había dado su número. ¿Y si se había dirigido hasta el hotel donde Astoria residía? Se veía muy decidido. Comenzaba a inquietarle eso.

Y se lo iba a demostrar.

- ¿Draco?- dijo Astoria, en cuanto abrió la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería pasar a saludar. Realmente, no me gusta cuando tomamos distancia- dijo y ella sonrió.

- Bueno, tengo tiempo para unos "negocios"- dijo, acariciándole la corbata- ¿Quieres ayudarme con eso?

- Pues, en realidad...

- Vamos- dijo, halándole por la corbata.

Astoria sonrió, dejándose caer en la cama. Con suavidad, deshizo los botones de la camisa blanca y perfectamente planchada, de Draco. La miró con detalle, mientras ella sonreía.

Pero no estaba pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. Solo en una y eso le causaba confusión. Y bien, Astoria lo estaba disfrutando.

- Hermione...- Susurró y Astoria se detuvo. ¿Qué rayos?

- ¿Her? ¿Qué?

- ¡Estoy pensando que si ese hombre se la llevara, perderemos el dinero que nos hace ganar!

- ¡Draco, por amor de dios. Es una chica, no una tragaperras!

- Pues, pienso en mi futuro. Y en el tuyo- le dijo y Astoria se separó de él, con un suspiro suave.

No debería hablar así. Seguro no hablaba enserio.

- ¿Draco está aquí?- dijo Hermione, atónita.

- Sí, sus maletas llegaron hasta la habitación. Reconosco esa maleta, donde la mire. Draco no usaría otra. Le gusta por la comodidad. Suelo empacarle sus pertenencias, antes de un viaje- Comentó Ginny.

Curioso.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Debe venir por Astoria- dijo Luna con cuidado- normalmente no suelen hablarse o mandarse algún email. Pero hoy parece ser la excepción a la regla. Aunque en realidad, Draco suele hacer visitas cortas. Maneja sus finanzas con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo.

Hermione no quiso saber, si el motivo era Astoria o el trabajo. De ser lo segundo, tenía muy poca vida en el tema del amor. Seguramente, Astoria pensaba que él era todo para ella.

Que lo fuera, ese era su problema. Pero, ella no creía muchas cosas buenas de eso y de lo que hacía.

Y de nuevo, no era su asunto.

- Entonces, no hablarás con él y la dejarás en paz- dijo Astoria, mientras Draco se vestía.

- Tengo que cuidar mi negocio.

- Ella es una persona, no una pelota.

- De todas formas- dijo y suspiró- él no puede llevársela así como así.

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Demandarle?

- No precísamente.

Hermione tegresó a la habitación junto a Ron. Con un suspiro, ella intentaba apartar la ropa interior y las cosas, de las camas. Pero Ron ya imaginaba su estilo de vida. Bueno, no quería llamarla chica fácil. Solo quería decir, que tal vez tenían costumbres diferentes.

Actuaba y pensaba como un tonto, en realidad.

- Lindo lugar. Tu jefe se preocupa mucho por ti.

- En realidad, fue la Srta. Greengrass. Su novia.

- Prácticamente lo mismo, a mi ojos.

Ella se echó a reír y mientras reía, Draco entró en la habitación. Dejó de reír y lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Y qué venía a hacer él, si su novia no estaba allí adentro? Seguro se había equivocado.

- Granger, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Tenemos? Pero Sr.

- Tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mirándolo con preocupación. Con una sonrisa, Ron se apartó y Draco, lo miró con el rostro de pocos amigos que podía expresar muchas cosas. Una de ellas era...

Su posesión sobre Hermione.

- ¿Sobre qué hablaremos?

- Sobre tu contrato, conmigo.

- ¿Hay algo mal con eso?

- No puedes irte, por que lo firmaste y tengo ese derecho sobre ti.

Mala idea.

- ¡Yo no soy suya!- le gritó y Draco parpadeó sorprendido- ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!

Se apartó de aquel lugar, ni siquiera había notado qué le había ofendido. La miró cruzar la habitación hasta la puerta y salir de allí. Ron decidió seguirla y él, se quedó parado como un tonto.

¿Decirle, que no era suya? Bueno, el papel bien decía que lo era. Así que podía decirlo. A no ser; que renunciara.


	23. Chapter 23

__

Equivocarse

Bien, se había equivocado tal cual Astoria había dicho. Inspiró con fuerza, preguntándose por qué era tan idiota. Seguramente, Ronald Weasley, terminaba consolándola y haciéndose el gran héroe.

Pero se equivocó. Había sido Ginny. Y muy pronto, ella se dirigió a encararle. No podía actuar de esa forma tan tonta. Al escucharla, supuso que sí, que había actuado mal. Con una inspiración fuerte, escuchó las quejas de Ginny.

- Lo sé, lo sé- le dijo con suavidad y ella suspiró- sé que me equivoqué. ¡Pero tengo razón! Ella se ha comprometido, firmó un contrato.

- Ella no se iba- dijo y él, meditó- ella me había dicho hace unas horas, que estaba feliz de estar con nosotras. Que no quería cambiar eso.

- ¿No se iba?

- Ahora, cree que tú solo quieres controlarla y terminará lléndose.

- ¿Se irá?- dijo y entonces, sintió el peso de sus acciones.

- Intentamos convencerla de que no lo haga- dijo y suspiró- pero será mejor que seas tú; quién se disculpe.

Draco inspiró, a sabiendas de que era cierto. Escuchó que estaba en la habitación, junto a Ron. La miró, empacando sus cosas. Era muy dramática, pero tenía sus razones.

Y las escuchó, antes de entrar.

- Se supone que es un trabajo, no una prisión- le escuchó decir, mientras cerraba su maleta con violencia.

- Sí, utilicé mal mis palabras- dijo y Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que no había forma de convencer a esa muchacha obstinada.

- Solo apártese y déjeme en paz.

La miró, mientras ella alzaba su pesada maleta y pretendía caminar hacia la puerta. De todas formas, jamás se quitó de la puerta. Sostuvo su brazo, en un último intento de detenerla.

Sirviera o no, tenía que tenerla en su cabaret. No podía perderla. La necesitaba, pero no solo por su baile.

Había otras cosas en juego. Ella apenas lo miró, sin sentirse ofendida. Sin embargo; Draco no vaciló y continuó sosteniéndola. Ladeó la cabeza y miró el lugar, tratando de encontrar una buena razón para explicarle su punto.

Ese punto, que no hablaba de bailar. El punto que hablaba sobre algo que comenzaba a sentir, que nunca había experimentado con Astoria.

La sensación de anticiparse a la pérdida. La sensación de quizá, no poder soportar lo que estaba por llegar.

Fuera como fuera, Hermione no vaciló y trató de apartarse de su brazo. Suspirando, Draco continuó ejerciendo presión.

- Suélteme o grito.

- No, sin antes escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

- Ya no quiero saber nada de usted- le recriminó y él, despegó los labios, para cerrarlos a último minuto.

- Tiene que escuchar esto que voy a decir.

Hermione soltó la maleta y lo miró con un quejido de frustración. Comenzaba a resultar exasperante. Draco la soltó paulatinamente, creyendo que no saldría de la habitación mientras comentaba aquello que necesitaba decirle.

- Aparte de quererte en mi espectáculo- ella contrajo la boca en una fea mueca y Draco, alzó las manos, pidiéndole que le permitiera continuar- creo que hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte.

No contestó a sus palabras, pero sí pudo decir que se sorprendió ante la confesión. Cuidadosamente, escogió las mejores palabras para dedicarle el mensaje. Por supuesto, lo que iba a decir podría generar más discordia.

Y pese a que lo intentó, no supo qué decir. Ladeó la cabeza y tuvo una estúpida idea en mente. Inspiró y colocó sus manos a cada lado, de los brazos de la joven. Hermione estaba aprehensiva, pero él no prestó atención a las señales. Tenía que hablar, con la demostración.

Lo miró, sin entender qué pretendía. Pero no le costó mucho, al sentir una presión cerca de sus labios. Una presión que ya había experimentado, pero nunca tan inesperadamente.

Nunca, de un perfecto desconocido.

No tardó en empujarlo, luego de un par de minutos. Pudo reconocer, que ambos se miraban, jadeantes. Ella simplemente, frunció el ceño y alzó su mano en contra, pero Draco fue mucho más rápido y la detuvo con la suya.

- No quería aceptar algo así, tampoco- le dijo y ella, parpadeó sorprendente- Pero desde que te he visto, no dejo de imaginar tu maldito baile.

Hermione se quedó atónita, mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ladeó la cabeza con mucha suavidad. Estaba pálida, sorprendida, pero se sentía violada. Violado su espacio personal.

Draco supuso que eso no había sido suficiente. no saldría triunfante de ese encuentro. Negó con la cabeza y se preparó para recibir las quejas. Para recibir la sensación de tener que despedirse de ella.

- Lo siento- le dijo y sustrajo de sus bolsillos, un poco de dinero- creo que esto te servirá para regresar.

- Creo que Ginny se sentirá muy mal, si termino yéndome por idiotas como usted- le dijo y pese al insulto, eso le dio un tipo de esperanza. La miró, colocando su maleta sobre la cama- saga de aquí, por favor.

No se atrevió a discutir y la dejó sola. Inspiró, tras la puerta. Si ella se lo comentaba a Astoria, seguramente tendría muchos problemas. En realidad, ya lo había pensado desde que la idea había surcado su cabeza, como un abejorro. Inspiró una vez más y decidió salir de aquel lugar. En la puerta, Ron esperaba. Supuso, que esperaba por Hermione, para llevarla a la estación de trenes.

Eso sí lo disfrutó.

- No se va- le dijo y sin más, abordó su auto para irse de aquel lugar. Ron lo miró, confundido. ¿Le habría hecho cambiar de parecer?

Hermione, se sentó en la cama y enseguida, se sintió como una imbécil. Acababa de permitir, que el novio de su jefa, de aquella que había tenido un buen trato con ella, la besara. ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Negó con la cabeza, varias veces y se sintió manipulada.

Pero no se lo podía contar a nadie. Ladeó la cabeza y cuidadosamente, se levantó para colocar el letrero de "no molestar" y encerrarse en aquella habitación; solo para pensar. No podría mirar a Astoria, a la cara. Sobretodo, por lo que acababa de hacer y por no haberlo golpeado, en su debido momento.

Iba a tener problemas y seguramente, Ginny odiaría lo que había hecho y ya no le hablaría. Supuso que ellas, tenían el código de respetarle la pareja a la otra y eso, eso era una clara traición.


	24. Chapter 24

****

¿Cómo explicar?

Armando: Muy buena canción =).

Chicos, el finde tengo tiempote para responderles un poco. Me quedaron muchas materias y la enfermedad me tiene borde. Una bacteria en mi estómago =(.

* * *

Entonces, no pudo dejar de pensar que la situación se complicaría. Alzó la cabeza, cuando trataba de dormir en el mismo motel, donde dormía su "novia". Ella no iba a perdonar lo que acababa de hacer y realmente, no podía decir que no lo comprendería. Inspiró lentamente y trató de convencerse de que tenía que decírselo, de una u otra forma.

- Astoria, me besé con otra- negó con la cabeza y suspiró- Astoria, besé a Hermione Granger. No sé por qué lo hice.

Sí, no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando escuchó el pestillo de la puerta. Se abría y estaba consciente de que su rostro parecía tan rojizo como una teja. Estaba comenzando a sudar frío y temblaban sus manos. Amaba a Astoria, no quería herirla, pero no sabía cómo luchar con lo que acababa de experimentar. Con esa sensación de que podría ocurrir un accidente.

De que podía cometer un error garrafal, que luego no tendría compostura. Estaba sentado en la cama, cuando Astoria entró sonriente y parecía dispuesta a muchas cosas. En poco tiempo, se besaban y tocaban, el uno al otro. Pero por más que quiso, la imagen mental de Hermione, no se esfumaba de su cabeza, con simples toques. Inspiró, mientras ella parecía tener la batuta en el asunto.

- Te extrañé, Draco- dijo y él, no contestó- te extrañé tanto.

- Tanto como yo a ti- dijo, pero algo en su voz sonó más a una mentira que a una verdad romántica. Sin embargo, Astoria no estaba en mente como para prestar atención. Estaba ocupada consigo misma y sus sensaciones de placer. Recibió la misma grata sorpresa, de todos los días.

Astoria lo amaba y él, no le correspondía. La pesadilla comenzaba a convertirse en una oscuridad sin fondo. Esa pesadilla que ella ya había vivido. Víctima de un hombre abusivo, que solo la dejó allí. Ella fue el primer ángel de asfalto, que tuvo que cobijar.

Y la primera, la única.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- le dijo y él, no supo qué gesto hacer con el rostro- normalmente, enloqueces, cuando hablamos de sexo. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Estás enfermo?

Enfermo sí, pero no era un virus. Era una idea estúpida, que se le había metido en la cabeza y que no podía dejar de pensar.

- No, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansado, estresado.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Hermione? Le oí decir a Ginny, que no se había ido.

No sabía qué era mejor. Que se fuera o se quedara. Negó con la cabeza, mientras Astoria se cobijaba entre sus brazos y suspiraba, mirando hacia el techo. La miró por un rato, pero no se convencía de nada.

- Ella es excelente, como bailarina. Nunca creí ver a alguien tan inexperto, a ciencia cierta, mostrando tan perfectos dotes. Sobretodo, de la noche a la mañana.

- Pues, así es la vida. Mi amor.

Se quedó dormido, mientras Astoria jugaba con su cabello. Al poco tiempo, ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Astoria soñaba con el hacer y el qué no hacer, junto a Draco Malfoy.

Él, solo soñaba con lo que había hecho Hermione Granger y lo diferente que se sentía. No había cabida para Astoria, en sus pensamientos. Desgraciadamente, eso parecía ser mucho peor, que solo verla bailar.

Algo estaba mal con él y su vida. Algo que no compaginaba, que no cuadraba. Solo por pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

Solo quería abstraerse, comenzaba a temerse. Comenzaba a temerse la reacción que todo eso podría desencadenar.

Rogaba que Hermione, no dijera ni una sola palabra. Claro que quería cuidar de Astoria, pero no podía perderla. Ella era tan importante como Hermione. Estaba en una disyuntiva.

Sin salida.

- Draco, te amo- escuchó provenir de Astoria y tuvo que sonreír como idiota.

- También te amo, Astoria. También te amo.

Mentía, para mentirse a sí mismo y entender que esa era la verdad. Hermione por su parte, trataba de convencerse de que no debía decir nada, aunque quisiera. Aunque un mundo interno, gritara para romper los cimientos. Tenía que callarse para siempre o al menos, hasta que ya no hubiese relación de algún tipo, con quienes trabajaba y convivía.

No quería parecer zorra. No quería parecer la regalada del jefe, que se le sentaba en las piernas y ya era motivo, para enamorarlo y quitárselo a su verdadero amor. La trepadora.

Ladeó la cabeza, también, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse. Inspiró, al encontrar un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo.

Si le escribiera a su familia. Sobretodo, tal cuál lo hacía su padre que no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa y ella despertó. Había estado escribiendo. Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Eran las siete en punto de la noche. Inspirando, se levantó de la cama y sonrió. O fingió esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces allí dormida? Tenemos que ir a una fiesta en cuarenta minutos. Así que, será mejor que te alistes.

No dijo nada y suspiró. Ron estaba en el recibidor. Ginny había mencionado que la vería. La encontraría tan hermosa, que no se resistiría y ambos tendrían que salir juntos. Que luego de aquello, todo iba a terminar, viento en popa.

- Adelante, chicas. A maquillar a nuestra Mione.

Y al salir, la historia fue diferente. Astoria miraba a Draco, mientras éste se vestía también. Tenía que resarcir lo que había hecho, de una u otra forma. Jamás le dijo a donde iba. Bajó del ascensor y se dispuso a comentarle la verdad, antes de que terminara cometiendo un error.

Y al llegar, notó otras cosas. Al llegar, notó que Hermione y Ron estaban bastante felices. Juntos. O eso fue la impresión que el encuentro observado, le dio. La miró, sonreírle. Estaba muy hermosa. Ron había tomado su brazo, mientras el resto de las chicas, caminaba a su lado. Sintió diferentes cosas, alrededor de sus pensamientos. Sabía que aquel beso estaba de más, pero en ese momento no pudo predecir si lo odiaba o si quería arrebatársela. Ambas, eran bastante malas ya. Ambas, pondrían en riesgo su relación con Astoria Greengrass.

Pero no podía pensar correctamente, así que decidió seguirles.


	25. Chapter 25

Tiene que saber

Draco inspiró con fuerza, cuando Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Ron. Ambos sonreían, reían divertidos mientras Ginny les hablaba de un caso en uno de sus bailes. Caminó decidido hacia la mesa y se detuvo a un lado.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero prefería no saberlo. Se detuvo allí y los miró, mientras ellos alzaban la cabeza con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Podemos hablar, Hermione?

¿Para qué? para volverla a besar y seguramente hacerle sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía y podía sentirse. Pero por supuesto, él no se detendría hasta obtener aquello que quería. Así fuera, hiriendo los sentimientos de su novia.

Y ella quedaría como la zorra, que se había llevado al jefe. Por supuesto, eso no iba a ocurrir. Ella no iba a permitírselo.

- Lo siento- le escucho y entonces, evitó por todos los medios, mirarlo a los ojos. Con una sonrisa suave, dudó de sus palabras. Quiso irse, pero Draco sostuvo su brazo y la obligó a volverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, señor Draco? Exige y exige, pero solamente se queja. Nada le parece y ya comienza a cansarme. Gracias por rescatarme, pero no quiero nada de esto.

- Maldita sea, desde que te vi... No sales de mi maldita cabeza. Incluso aunque no bailes. ¿Crees que bromeo? ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí parado, mientras ese imbécil no deja de mirar hacia este lugar?

- ¡Respételo! Es el único que me ha tratado con dulzura, el único en este desgraciado lugar, que me ha cuidado realmente. Como las chicas. Y si no quiere problemas con su novia, será mejor que me deje en paz. Yo no quiero tener problemas con ella y le ruego encarecidamente que me deje ser feliz con quién yo deseé y no me persiga, hostigándome.

Draco no contestó, mientras ella pensaba tomar el camino hacia la mesa. Antes de que se fuera, meditó dos opciones. O la dejaba ir y pensaba en Astoria... O simplemente la detenía y pensaba en ella.

Ambas lo ponían nervioso. Caminó hasta ella y sostuvo su brazo, obligándole a volverse. Ese gesto no le agradó a Ron y decidió entrar en acción. Por supuesto, Draco no estaba para escucharlo y para Ginny, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Luna se levantó, al oír a los dos hombres discutir.

Seguramente estaban hablando sobre su renuncia. Aunque ella ya había mencionado que se quedaba.

- No puede tratarla como le place.

- Ese no es su asunto, retírese.

- ¡Suéltela!

- Tranquilo. Ambos conversaremos un momento y luego, volveré a la mesa. Lo prometo.

Ron los miró cuidadosamente, antes de que Hermione siguiera a Draco hacia un rincón de aquel club y lo mirara con rabia. Draco inspiró y con un suspiro, exhalando, la contempló nuevamente.

Tenía que decirlo o moriría asfixiado. Tenía que saber en qué iba a derivar su decisión. De todas formas, aún tenía competencia y tenía a Astoria por otra parte. Pero si no probaba... Si no lo descubría.

Se iba a arrepentir hasta el día en que muriera. Sostuvo ambos brazos de Hermione y con otra inspiración leve, volvió a besarla. Hermione forcejeó cuanto pudo, pero fue inevitable.

No duró lo suficiente como para acarrear una reacción, solo fue algo corto y ligero. Ambos se miraron, mientras jadeaban. La mirada de Draco, insondable, decía más de lo que quería saber. Alzó su mano y lo golpeó con ella.

- Espero que te haya servido. Será la última vez que vas a besarme sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Y será mejor que te quedes con tu novia. Ella te necesita más que yo. Esto es sin duda, una clara traición. No quisiera estar en sus zapatos, cuando sepa algo así. Cuando sepa lo que haces con las chicas que apenas conoces. Eres deprimente.

No se atrevió a contestar semejante argumento y se quedó helado en el rincón. La miró cruzar el club y sentarse junto a Ronald, que sostuvo su mano, preocupado. Odiaba ese gesto estúpido. Le borraría la sonrisa del rostro, en cualquier momento. Solo necesitaba.

Dejar de actuar como un bebé. Como un niño al que le habían robado un juguete. Por ello, el ser humano no botaba su basura. Temiendo que otros encontraran algo interesante en ella.

Lastimosamente, tenía que decirse así. Inspiró, apartándose de allí. Tratando de no pensar en los "dulces momentos" que generó ese corto beso robado. Esos tres besos robados.

Que suyos no eran. A ciencia cierta.

- ¿Qué quería el jefe?

- Solo hablar de negocios- dijo Hermione.

- Parece enfadado.

- Pues por que, ha tenido un mal día con Astoria. Eso es todo- mintió ella y Ron lo miró con curiosidad. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione trató de disimular algo que terminaría por romperse muy pronto.

Esa burbuja explotaría y bañaría a todos con sus mentiras. Y luego, quedaría solo y amargado. Aunque fuera muy infantil ese pensamiento.


	26. Chapter 26

Astoria

Hermione no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y Astoria, notaba a su novio muy tenso. Lo miró en silencio, mientras Draco estaba sentado en la cama y a la madrugada, no se había ido a dormir aún. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan gris, en lo que debía ser divertido y vacacional? Lo miró, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole los hombros con mucho cuidado y paciencia. Inspiró lentamente, cuando Draco ni siquiera se había inmutado con sus caricias.

- Draco. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada, duérmete Astoria. Mañana tienes un día agitado y necesitas dormir. Cualquier cosa, me llamas.

- ¿Llamarte?

- Sí. Me devolveré al negocio, mañana. Tengo cosas que atender y mucho papeleo que acomodar allí. Si me necesitas, sabes que...

Astoria negó con la cabeza y le obligó a volverse. Con una sonrisa suave, negó con la cabeza y sostuvo su rostro. Draco la miró de reojo. ¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan difícil? Seguramente, ese era su castigo.

- Vinimos a pasarla bien, no a pensar en el trabajo. Será mejor que dejes de preocuparte por eso y canceles el vuelo que seguramente ya reservaste- le dijo y él inspiró, apartando sus manos de su rostro con un gesto cariñoso.

- No, Astoria. Tengo que regresar. Es mejor así.

- Si lo dices por Hermione...

- No. Lo digo por nosotros.

No entendió y en cuanto Draco se dejó caer en la cama, se cobijó y se dio la vuelta para brindarle la espalda, sintió mucho miedo. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo semejantes palabras? Es que... ¿acaso ya no la amaba? Sintió un terrible miedo y necesitó hacerle esa pregunta que ni él, se podía responder a sí mismo. ¿La amaba o simplemente amaba a la nueva?

- ¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Es que hay algo mal entre nosotros? ¿Ya no me amas acaso y quieres dejarme?

Asumió, eso era muy difícil de explicar y llevar dos amores a la vez... mucho peor que solo explicarlo.

- Astoria... no se trata de ti. Sino de mí. Acabo de acometer una locura, nunca creí que fuera capaz de...

- ¿De qué estás hablando Draco?

- Besé a otra joven.

Bien, no se esperaba eso. Lo miró atónita, mientras él se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en silencio y la miraba.

- Somos dos personas adultas y entendemos que a veces se cometen errores.

- ¿Y te enamoraste? Seguro te enamoraste... ¿no es así? Draco, no es la primera vez que veo esto y...

- No estoy seguro. De todas formas, por el respeto que te debo... no quisiera descubrirlo. Ahondar más en los detalles.

Se mentía a sí mismo, pero tampoco le convenía decirle de buenas a primeras que eso era lo que quería. Descubrir si era amor lo que sentía o simple capricho. Astoria negó con la cabeza y lo miró de reojo, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero trataba de ser fuerte.

- No te entiendo.

- El punto es, que no te dejaría sin antes una buena explicación del por qué. No soy tan cruel como para hacerlo sin confesártelo antes. Por eso te lo estoy diciendo justo en este momento.

- ¿Y a quién besaste, Draco?

¿Podía hablar de eso? Astoria esperaba, mientras él meditaba si podía hablarlo o si simplemente debía callar y jamás tocar el tema, nuevamente.

- ¿Me prometes que no reaccionarás, que no le harás nada ni la despedirás?

- ¿A Ginny?

- No.

- ¿A Luna?

- No... mucho menos a Luna.

- ¿A quién has besado? No, no me digas... si no es ni Luna, ni Ginny ni Brown...

- Sí, Astoria. Besé a Hermione Granger. La besé y no me preguntes por qué lo hice o qué fue lo que sentí, porque no lo sé y no sería capaz de describírtelo. No sería capaz de decirte tampoco, si es mejor que tú o si tú eres mejor que ella. Espero no me hagas esa pregunta.

Astoria se asombró ante su respuesta y se preguntó si habría noticia peor que esa. Entonces meditó.

Hermione Granger... ella, ella encantaba a todos con su baile. Ella la había superado y solo era una novata. Tenía que cambiar aquello o saldría notablemente desfavorecida. Se dejó caer en la cama sin decir nada y se preguntó qué ocurriría en el día siguiente. Qué tenía que hacer y cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Sin duda alguna, no era fácil. Y no lo sería por un tiempo.

Mucho menos, si Draco se enamoraba de ella y la dejaba. Le temía miedo a ese escenario y esperaba que no ocurriera.

- ¿Que el sr. Draco te hizo qué?- dijo Ginny, cuando Hermione ya no pudo contenerse y se lo había mencionado.

- Sí, me besó. Su tercera vez.

- ¿Es que se volvió loco?

- No lo sé, pero me pone nerviosa y no sé qué hacer. La sra. Astoria ha sido tan buena conmigo. Si se enterara.

- Dudo que le gustara.


	27. Chapter 27

Nuevo camino

Astoria se había despertado con el mal sabor de boca, imaginario de su esposo en aquel beso con Hermione Granger. Si se enamoraba de ella, iba a resultar su perdición. Pero ella no sería como la típica novia enfurecida que clavaría su rostro en la pared y le lanzaría dardos. No, ella sería la novia inteligente y trataría de ganarse a su novio, nuevamente. Con una sonrisa afable, se preguntó qué nuevos trucos necesitaba para conseguirlo. Hermione era una jovencita hermosa, pero ella tenía mucho que demostrar también y lo conseguiría muy pronto.

Porque no tenía miedo de mostrar sus mejores trucos. Iba a hacer un cambio en la programación de sus espectáculos. Ya casi no bailaba en ellos, pero por Draco era capaz de hacerlo.

Volvería a enamorarlo.

Hermione miraba a Ron con atención, mientras el muchacho caminaba a su lado y trataba de decir, en qué lugar podían comer. Había recibido algunas llamadas de su colega Harry. A él no le parecía buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, pero Ron no atendía a razón alguna. Él tenía que estar a su lado. Estaba maravillado con su rostro y su sonrisa.

Simplemente no podía olvidarla, por más que quería.

- ¿Te gusta la pasta?

- Me encanta... ¿quieres comer pasta?

- Por supuesto- le contestó él, mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿pasta con suculenta comida marina o pasta con bologna?

- Me gusta más la pasta Napolitana. Creo que me sienta mejor. Ultimadamente, tanto estrés amenaza con aniquilarme a mí y a mi estómago en el proceso.

- Como gustes, mi hermosa bailarina.

Hermione amaba disfrutar de cenas como esas. Ronald comenzaba a resultar alguien muy atractivo para su persona y no simplemente por el físico. Su personalidad, le hacía sentir que trataba con algo más que un hermano protector. Trataba con un hombre que resultaba ser todo un caballero para con ella y nunca desatendía sus necesidades. Aunque decir nunca era una exageración abierta, así ella lo presentía y podía afirmarlo.

Comenzaba a resultar bastante atrayente y como había pensado antes, gratificante en muchos sentidos que apenas podía describir vagamente. Mientras degustaba el postre, una tarta de limón y fruta de la pasión, Ronald la miraba sin despegarle la vista ni por un segundo.

- ¿Qué?- rió ella- ¿Es que tengo pastel en alguna parte y no me he fijado? Si es así, simplemente dímelo y no te burles.

- No. Al contrario, te miro porque simplemente me pareces hermosa. Eres una mujer hermosamente bella.

- ¿Eso existe?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa y él se encogió de hombros con una inspiración suave.

- No lo sé, pero cada vez que te miro... me haces decir cosas que ni yo mismo comprendo. Comienzo a asustarme de mí mismo y de mis locuras.

- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que son perfectas. Muy especiales. Eres muy especial para mí, Ronald Weasley.

No se esperaba eso y en cuanto lo escuchó, casi sintió que sus oídos lo traicionaban. Por esa razón no se devolvía al trabajo aún. No regresaba a casa ni llamaba a nadie más. Por esa razón que era ella. Verla allí, degustando un dulce. Hablando, paseando o simplemente bailando. Lo tenía hechizado.

Hechizado tenía que quedarse corto. La verdadera forma de cómo lo tenía, no debía existir en el diccionario siquiera. Sonrió ligeramente y miró la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos. Ella no bebía, pero lo acompañaba. Confiaba en él y eso lo maravillaba.

- Por ti...

- Por nosotros.

Draco caminaba hacia las habitaciones de las muchachas. Tenía algo que clarificar, pero parecía que precisamente Hermione, no estaba dentro de ninguna. Ginny lo miró con mucha curiosidad, mientras él entraba en la habitación de Luna. Supuso lo que estaba buscando y era mejor que dejara de hacerlo.

- ¿Buscas a Hermione, Draco? Pues no te conviene. Puesto que ella y el joven Ronald, salieron a cenar. Déjala en paz. Ella no es para ti, Draco.

- No necesito de tus consejos... y hablando de ellos... ¿por qué me dices todo esto, Ginny?

- Hermione ya me explicó lo que intentaste hacer.

- ¿Es que tienen que chismearse todo entre ustedes?- replicó él con impaciencia y Ginny suspiró en silencio, mirándolo de reojo.

- Ella estaba asustada, temía por la señorita Astoria. Claro que tenía que decírnoslo. O a mí en este caso. Será mejor que dejes de jugar con fuego o te vas a quemar.

- Ya se lo he mencionado- comunicó él y Ginny lo miró sorprendida- ya se lo dije a Astoria.

- ¿Hiciste qué cosa? ¿Eres estúpido o simplemente te has caído de tu cama? ¡Ella va a matarla!

- Lo tomó muy bien, para tu información. Y será mejor que dejes de insultarme o te pondré de patitas en la calle.

- Como si pudieras. Puesto que yo soy tu cómplice en muchas cosas. Me hundes y yo te hundo. Sencillo.


	28. Chapter 28

Duelo

* * *

Al regresar a la habitación, Ginny sonreía de una forma muy extraña. En cuanto dejó su bolso en la cama, las jóvenes la abordaron.

Que contara todo sobre lo que habían hecho. Qué habían cenado, qué habían bailado y bebido. Tenía que decirlo.

— Lo besé... antes de entrar. Un beso pequeño, no quise parecer desesperada. Pero ese hombre me encanta.— dijo, al final de una larga inspiración. Ginny sonrió, pero luego se enserió y pensó en Draco.

Eso no le sentaría bien al jefe. Sobretodo porque parecía dispuesto a dejar a Astoria y buscarla. Volver con Hermione para pedirle que...

¿Qué cosa? ¿Salir con él? ¿Por qué?

Porque era un imbécil que no veía lo que tenía entre sus manos. Su jefa era hermosa, pero Hermione tenía un algo que bien, de ser hombre, también se lo habría visto. Quizá.

Pero no podía acudir al cerebro de un hombre, porque lo tenían entre las piernas, la mayoría de las veces. Se quedó en silencio, mientras Hermione hablaba risueña y Luna escuchaba con atención.

Ronald, tenía ese mismo problema. Se había ido a su dormitorio y se quedó parado en medio de la cama y el baño.

¡Hermione lo había besado! Eso tenía que ser, un sueño hecho realidad. Sonrió como tonto y entró en el baño.

Aquella noche, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño. Hermione no dejaba de pensar en él. Ronald no dejaba de pensar en ella y Draco, no dejaba de pensar en ambos. ¿Por qué tenían que haberse enamorado? ¿Por qué tenían que terminar de esa forma? ¿No podía solo dejarlo y acordarse de su jefe que le había salvado la vida? No, eso nunca pasaría.

Ella comenzaba a encontrar detalles en Ronald, que él no tenía. Porque bien, era mucho más amable. Guapo quizá y con mejor aspecto que él mismo. Él tenía el dinero, pero eso no bastaba para comprar algo.

Ni a alguien.

— Draco, mi amor— Astoria había regresado de no sabía dónde y lo miraba con un gesto suave. Una sonrisa.— ¿Quieres ir a comer?

¿Por qué no? Si ya Hermione se había ido a comer con un perfecto extraño, él podía irse a comer con su esposa. A la que conocía. A la que "amaba" y a la que...

No podía dejar. ¿O sí?

— De acuerdo, vamos. ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

— No. Permíteme. Yo conozco un buen lugar.

Caminaron a lo largo de la ciudad, con mucha lentitud. Astoria quería contemplar la decoración y Draco, necesitaba tiempo para pensar mejor. Por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en ella. La veía en todas partes. Creía que era una joven que trotaba aquella noche. Creía que era la camarera en el restaurante. Creía que incluso era el hombre que había aparcado su auto en el estacionamiento de aquel establecimiento. ¿Por qué se torturaba de esa forma ilógica?

— ¿Sabes, Draco? He estado pensando cómo motivar a Hermione Granger, para que baile mejor y sin temores de ningún tipo.

¿Mejor de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo? ¿Bromeaba? Asintió y la contempló, mientras ella jugaba con la comida, sobre su plato.

— Haremos un duelo de baile. Por quien pague más por una de nosotras. Ella será la ganadora. Por supuesto, no puedes ser juez porque dirán que está arreglado. Que lo sea alguien que no la conozca.

Pero claro... un duelo. ¿Un duelo? ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin?

— Astoria. La humillarás. Siempre has sido mucho mejor que muchas de mis bailarinas, en esos términos.

— Le enseñaré, no voy a humillarla.

Cómo no. Sobretodo Hermione, que no lo podía ver sin quejarse. Y de saber lo que sentía, Astoria tendría la misma sensación.

— Necesito tu aprobación, mi amor. Solo será por comprobarlo, nada más. No nos reiremos de ella ni los clientes incluso. Además, Ginny y Luna ya lo hicieron. Ellas resultaron quedando empatadas en el duelo. Quién sabe. Quizá a ella le pase lo mismo conmigo. Ya que te deslumbra tanto.

Una indirecta. Una muy buena indirecta. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Hermione metida en un duelo de baile con su novia.

Extraño. Astoria sonrió y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Asintió por un momento y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Me alegro de que me permitas intentarlo. Ya verás, no vas a arrepentirte de ello, mi amor.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse. Sobretodo por lo que Hermione podría decir, de saber lo que iba a realizar al volver al cabaret. Quizá Astoria quería demostrar algo o probar algo. Esperaba que no fuera lo que pensara.

Que Ginny se lo hubiera contado.

Aunque Ginny siempre daba su palabra por él. Pero no sabía si los tiempos habían cambiado. Pese a que le pagaba para serle fiel.

Y él le ocultaba los errores a ella y ella por supuesto, sus errores. Aunque bueno, podía cambiar de parecer.

Seguramente. Por Astoria podría hacerlo y él, quedaría arruinado. Lo peor del asunto era que Astoria era peligrosa.


End file.
